Just Another Red Rose
by That Teddy Bear Over There
Summary: Alice dared Bella to go on the reality TV show 'The Bachelor.' Edward Cullen is the sexy Bachelor, that nobody can resist. Friendships will form, and alliances too. But when pregnancies and ex's interfere, what will happen? AU,AH, Canon Pairings. R&R! ;D
1. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Heres my new story 8P So just some minor details..This is like the TV show the Bacholer, with Edward as the bacholer, and Bella as one of the ladies 8D**

**Nobody in here is related, except Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They're the lucky Cullens 8P Carsisle and Esme are there parents. OH, and this is all human. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Alright Bella, truth or dare?" Alice said eyeing me her eyes in little slits.

"Dare." I said, my hands shaking. This was the first time I had tooken one of Alice's classic yet scary from catching a toad from the stream behind her house and kissing it, to covering her mother, May in whip cream, they were horrifying. Rosalie Hale and I were sleeping over at Alice Brendens house for one weekend of Spring Break. Everyone was already asleep and it was about midnight.

An evil grin begin to creep across Alice's face. "I dare you to...." Tension filled the air as Alice pressed a hand to her chin, thinking of a dare to humiliate me.

An imaginary lightbulb popped over Rosalies head as she giggled with excitement. She whispered it in Alice's ear, and Alice kept quiet until she heard the dare. She squealed and then said "Thank you." To Rosalie. "Sign up for the Bacholer!" She giggled.

"Huh?" I had absolutley NO idea what she was talking about.

"I dare you to sign up for the Bacholer." She repeated as if It was the most obvious thing in the world.

My eyes got wide and my mouth made a perfect O shape as I realized what she was saying. "T-th-the Bacholer." I repeated

"YES, Bella! The Bacholer!" Rosalie screeched sounding annoyed.

"That new reality TV show were theres alot of girls, with the rose ceromony thingy, and the hott guy?" I studdered.

"YES!" They screamed in unison.

"Kay." I whimpered. I got on Alice's pink laptop, and downloaded the application online. I printed it out, and grabbed a pen from Alice's desk.

"Lets fill this baby out." Alice said rubbing her hands together.

"First question, Have you ever been on a reality TV show before?" I said looking from Alice to Rosalie.

"Well obviously no." Rosalie snorted pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail.

I stuck my tounge out at her, and circled 'no' on the application. "Next question, whats your name?"

I sloppily wrote 'Isabella (Bella) Swan' and went onto the next couple questions.

"How old are you?" Twenty-two.

"Where do you live?" Forks Washington.

"Birthdate?" 9/12/1987

"Why do you think your qualified for the Bacholer?" I bit my lip and read the question out loud to Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh, toughie. Just put 'I've been through alot and I just really wanna find my shot at love." Alice said a twinkle in her eyes. I snorted and wrote that down. It sounded like a line out of a fairy tale.

"Thats the end of the application." I sighed, setting the application down in the middle of the floor.

"Rose, get an envolope out of the top drawer of my desk. Bella get a stamp." Alice commanded pointing were to get a stamp.

"Someone bossy tonight." Rosalie muttered searching through the top drawer for an envolope.

I pulled a puppy stamp out of Alice's nightstand drawer. I threw it at Alice, as the same time Rosalie threw Alice the envolope. Alice quickly folded the application into the envolope, licked it closed, and put the stamp on. She wrote both addresses in record time. "Be right back!" She exclaimed dashing out the door. We heared clomping down the stairs, then the front door open and close. There was silence for a few seconds, except for Rosalies giggiling. The door opened and closed again, then more clomping up the stairs.

A breathless Alice appeared at the door raindrops in her hair. She shook them out and said 'All ready to be mailed.'

* * *

**A/N: Its not the best but its a start. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Homemade Pizza

**A/N: Alright guys, here's the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing :) And this one is mostly a filler chapter. :]**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Next morning.

"He's here he's here!" Alice cried from her posistion on the couch, binoculars in hand. We had been watching for the mailman all morning. I yawned. Alice had woken us up at six to do this. And he comes 5 hours later.

"Alice, why did you have to wake us up at SIX?" Rose growled rolling over. Alice was sitting on the couch, facing the window, and Rosalie and I were camped out on the floor trying to get sleep. But it was pretty hard, because every time a car went by Alice screamed 'I THINK I SEE HIM! ROSIE! BELLA!' and then the car would pass and then she'd say. "Oh, nope false alarm." She'd grin then turn back to the window.

Alice's parents were in the kitchen sipping coffee and eating waffles. Her big brother, Trevor was still asleep. "Alice?" a tiny voice squeaked from the top of the stairs. All of our heads turned to see a very sleepy Aubree. Aubree was Alice's 5 year old sister. She was in a pink fluffy bathrobe, and pink bunny slippers, holding an overstuffed teddy.

"Yeah Aubree?" Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"Are you leaving next week?"Aubree said pulling her teddy bear up to her chest.

"Oh. Um Yeah Aubree, I am." Alice said looking at her feet. We were on spring break, and we all went to college at the University of California in Sacramento. We all shared a dorm, so we were all pretty close.

"Oh." Aubree sniffled. She made her way down the stairs, extending her arms out for a hug. We all took turns hugging her. She was so sweet.

"Hey squirt. Hey squirt junior." A groggy voice said from the top of the stairs. Once again we all turned our heads to see Trevor in baggy pajama pants, and a "ROCK BAND!" shirt.

"Dont call me squirt!" Alice and Aubree said in unison. The only diffrence was that Aubree added a 'jr.' at the end. Me and Rosalie had to cover our mouth with our hands to keep from giggiling.

Alice shot us a deathly look. Ah, if looks could kill I would be dead.

*********

(one week later)

Spring break was over and we were back at the U of C.

It was nearly dinner time, and we were starving. Fate saved us.

"Hello ladies!" Rosalies boyfriend Emmett said bursting through the door. A chorus of "Hey Emmett." echoed throughout the room.

"Hungry?" Emmett said holding something behind his back.

We shook our heads eagirly. I was speaking for all of us when I thought that Emmett had something delicious behind his back. I was way wrong. "Good." He grinned that big goofy grin of his.

He took the something behind his back and showed us what it was. We groaned. It was a pizza crust, mozzerella cheese and pepporoni. "I thought we'd make homemade pizza!" Emmett chirped.

"Uh.." I said looking from Emmett, to Rosalie to Alice.

"Sure Emmett. It would be fun to cook for once instead of ordering out." Alice said shooting us death glares. Alice and Emmett should be brother and sister. Their so much alike.

"Yeah, ordering out is making me bloated!" Rose complained.

I sighed and blew on my bangs. "Well I guess...majority rules." I faked a smile and hoped that nothing would explode.

The pizza turned out to be really good! Silence filled the dorm as we munched happily on our pizza.

"_Babyyyy, babyyyy, somebodies gonna cry tonighttt. Babbyyyyyy-" _My phone rang loudly, making me jump a mile into the air.

"Hello?" I said after fumiling to get the small blue AT&T phone open.

"Hi, is Isabella Swan there?" A strange voice said.

"Um, this is her. Call me Bella please." I said politley.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, you applied for the Bacholer right?" The voice said.

"Yeah. My friends-"

"Yeah thats great. You've been accepted. Do you still wanna be on the Bacholer?"

"Um, one sec." I put the phone into my shoulder. "Its the guy from the Bacholer! I've been accepted! Should I go?" I whispered to Rosalie and Alice harshly.

Rose and Alice nodded wildly. I pulled the phone up to my ear. "Sure. Absolutley." I said in the worst fake happy voice ever.

"Great. Be in LA by next week. We'll text you directions. Goodbye."

I clapped the phone closed and closed my eyes. " god." I leaned my head against the back of the couch. "Im. going. on. the. Bacholer." I said stumbiling over my own words.

"Yeah, so?" Emmett said taking another bite of his pizza. I jumped, forgetting he was here.

"I'm gonna be on TV. Flirting with a guy that doesnt even know I exist!" I said pounding my fist on the coffee table.

"Woah Bells. Watch it your gonna break the freakin table!" Alice said holding the table in place.

"Yeah. Its usually Emmett whos breaking things." Rose snorted looking at Emmett.

I stuck out my tounge at her and broke into another conversation. "I think I'll need a....sexy dress for the er show." I said twirling a strand of my hair.

Emmett whistled, and Rosalie smacked his arm playfully.

"I can help Bella! But It means one thing..SHOPPING!" Alice chirped throwing her plate napkin and cup into the trash.

I groaned.

She stuck her tounge out at me, and got on her iPhone starting to look at dresses online. She was easily absorbed in alot of things.

Emmett and Rosalie were now in a complete make-out session. I made a scoffing sound and made my way to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror, thinking a hot shower might do me good after all this 'excitement.' I undressed, and stepped into the shower,making the tempature as hot as I could manage.

The scent of my strawberry shampoo filled the bathroom as I washed my brown locks. About five minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, drying off and pulling on pajamas. It was only seven, but Emmett said he had broughten movies over. Better not be horror movies. I hate those.

I stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the couch. Alice still absorved in her iPhone shopping, and Emmett and Rosalie STILL making out. I decided to see what movies Emmett had gotten. I grabbed the BLOCKBUSTER bag and pulled out the two movies he rented. _The Messenger _and _I am Legend._ I am Legend I could handle, but the Messenger?

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" I screeched at Emmett.

Emmett and Rose broke out of their make out session. Emmett looked at me with lipstick on his face. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"You know I hate horror movies!" I screamed preparing for a meltdown.

"Yep." He grinned then went back to kissing rose.

"UGHH!" I screamed throwing my arms up in the air with exasperation.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Everyone else seemed totally unaware, so I got up and answered it myself.

* * *

**A/N: Not really a cliffy..but I was waiting to get to a good spot to stop. Let me know what you think! REVIEW :)**


	3. Mike Newton & Pinches

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing 8) Jessica Bella, no I'm not from Canada 8) . I can change the phone company if you like. Is Verizion wireless ok? lol.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything :P**

* * *

I opened the door, expecting to see one of my teachers or something. Instead it was Mike Newton.

His hair was slicked back with hair gel, and he had a wrinkled and ripped paper in his hand. "Oh, um Hey Bella." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"Hi Mike." I said looking down at my pink bunny slippers.

"Um, Bella since...you like to eat.....and I like to eat...I was wondering if you wanted to er-"

"Wait...Mike are you asking me out?" I said looking up at Mike, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." He sounded relieved. "So, um whadda think?"

"Um, Listen Mike. I'm going on this.....er dating show next week and Alice would totally kill me if I dated before then." I said leaning against the door.

"Oh, well you'd go out with me if you werent going on the show right?" Mike said, a said a spark of hope in his eyes.

"No Mike. Sorry, I just dont, er feel like that towards you." I said. This was soooo akward.

"Yet." He grumbled walking down the hallway.

I slammed the door, and slipped him the middle finger through the closed door.

"So, um whadda think?" Rose mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Um, Listen Mike! I'm going on this um dating show next week!" Emmett mocked in an even higher voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I snapped. "And how long have you guys been watching that?"

"Just long enough to see Mike ask you out." Alice smirked. "Oh, and yes I would kill you if you dated before the show. And plus, I would kill you anyways if you went out with that loser." she said rolling her eyes.

I giggled. "Didja find a good dress Alice?" I said yawning.

"Yeah, actually now that you mention it I found a perfect one that you might like. Come here." She smiled handing me the iPhone. My mouth made a perfect 'O' at the sight of the dress.

It was a long white dress that fell to my feet. It had small black polka dots on it, and it had a black belt in the middle. It was scrunched up in the middle of the bust area. It had spaghetti straps, and it was perfect for me and my curves. I winced at how it was a bit transparent near the leg area, but Alice said we could get a white skirt. _(A/N: Dress on profile!)_

"So are we gonna watch some movies or what?" Rose smiled holding up the two movie cases.

"Sure. I'll pop the popcorn. Alice buy the dress!" I smiled walking into the kitchen. I opened the cubbord and pulled out a pack of popcorn. I grabbed a bowl out of the dishwasher, and stuck the popcorn in the microwave for a minute.

I stuck my head out of the kitchen doorway. "Em, get in your pajamas, everyone else is, so your the oddball. There in a hook in the bathroom." I said.

I heard him grumble something like 'shes the oddball.' He walked through the kitchen and stuck his tounge out at me. I shook my head in return. I opened the popcorn bag and shook it into the bowl. I sprinkled some M&M's and Recees Peanut Butter cups into the bowl.

I walked back into the family room and sat down. Emmett was in red plaid pajama pants and a GUITAR HERO! shirt. I sat down on the floor and placed the popcorn bowl in the middle.

"Hey M&MS!" Emmett cried his hand plunging into the popcorn bowl. Rose smacked his arm.

"Not till the movie!" Rosalie cried looking at him with puppy eyes.

Emmett overstretched his lower lip. Rose kissed it then made him drop the M&M he picked up. The opening credits of 'I am Legend' started rolling in and I started to doze off. I felt a sharp pinch on my finger.

"OUCH!" I screamed looking around to see who had pinched me.

"SHHH!" Emmett said turning around and pressing a single finger to his mouth. He could be so immature.

"Someone pinched me!" I said looking around some more.

"SHHH!" Rosalie said turning around and pressing a single finger to HER lips. They're so immature.

Alice turned around and gave me a sly smile. "Alice." I scowled. I decided not to doze off again, because Alice the Amazing Alarm clock would pinch me again.

*********

I rolled over to realize that I was in my bed. Someone had moved me. The last thing I remembered last night was watching the opening credits of The Messenger, then seeing black.

"Alice? Rose? Em?" I called groggily. I heard stirring from the beds next to mine. I sat up just in time to see Rosalie sit up and rub her eyes.

"What Bella, I was getting beauty rest." Rosalie whimpered.

"Yeah Bells?" Alice's muffled reply came from the kitchen. She was cooking pancakes.

"Just wondering if you guys got put in your beds too. Who put us in our beds?"

"Oh." Rose said sitting up taking the sleep mask off of her face. "Em did. I remember last night right after the messenger, he had to leave, and he asked me if I wanted to be carried into my room. I said sure, and he offered to take you guys too. I guess thats what happened."

"Oh."

"PANCAKES!" Alice called from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Not a cliffy I know. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Mr Snuffles

**A/N: 12 reviews and its on its like...2nd day. HAH, YAY :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except errr, the fat boy that lives in er, THAILAND!**

**

* * *

**

One week Later.

BPOV.

My bags were packed. I was ready for the long drive from Sacramento to Las Angeles.

"Bye Alice." I said jutting out my lower lip father than imaginable.

"Bye Bella." She said doing the same. We stayed like that for a moment until Rosalie came in the room. She raised one eyebrow. She snuck up behind Alice, she motioned me to SHHH I bet she was gonna scare her.

"CHEESEBURGERS!" Rosalie shouted. Alice jumped a mile high into the air.

"ROSALIE LILLAN HALE!! DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LIFE! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!" Alice screamed.

Me and Rose had to shove our fists in our mouths to keep from laughing. I checked my watch. Noon. "Alright guys. Better get going...I gotta be there by four this evening. I guess I have to do my own makeup.."

"Unlesssss..." Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

"You guys wanna come with me?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I couldnt raise one eyebrow like Rosalie. I could only raise two..

They nodded so fast and furios, if you just walked into the room you'd think they were retards in hiding.

"Alright...But my truck only fits two, so we'll have to squeeze." I said twirling a strand of my hair, pushing my sunglasses on.

"Fine with me." Alice said perking up. "Anything to play Bella Barbie!" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess its fine. No middle for me though, I will NOT be squished. This shirt wrinkles wayyy to easily!" Rosalie said. "And I agree with Alice, anything to play Bella Barbie."

"OH CRAP!" I said smacking my head, like they do in V8 commericals.

"What?" Rosalie said looking startled.

"Coulda had a V8?" Alice said a smug tone in her voice.

"No, Alice. My luggage. Were will we put it?" I said.

"The trunk duh." Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah. Hah blonde moment." I said winking at Rosalie.

"But your not....oh never mind!" Rosalie said sticking her tounge out at me.

I grabbed my luggage and jacket. "Lets get a move on!" I said taking my key off the hook by the door.

Rosalie was the last one out, so she shut the door. The elevator was broken, so we had to walk six flights of stairs. With a suitcase. With wheels. Nothing Else. It was hard.

We were already hot by the time we got done going down the steps, but then when we stepped outside, it felt like we went onto a sauna. On a volcano. ON THE SUN!!!

We pushed the beads of sweat off of our foreheads, and got into my truck. I turned on the A-C as high as it went, and flipped the radio onto various stations. I gave up eventually, because everyone was listening to their iPods. Well, Rosalie was listening to her iPod, and Alice was listening to her Blackberry. (She switched phones almost every week.) I sighed and pulled onto the highway.

_'You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press!' _My phone sang.

I tapped on Alice's shoulder. "Can you get that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "High School Musical Three?"

"Its my little sisters...she saw that I had the ringtone and she had a temper tantrum till she made it her ringtone. Trust me when my sister has a meltdown, you cant say no or it goes on FOREVER!"

"Kay..." Alice said flipping sliding up the chocolate Verizion Wireless HPhone. This girl Jessica Stanley in my Drama Class forced me to switch because she said 'AT&T is for losers Bella. Nobody uses it except losers. Do you want to be a loser?' Personally, I didnt really care. But if that meant being mocked by Lauren and Jessica, then I'd switch.

"Bella, Tess wants you. I'll hold it up to your ear for ya." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice. You rule."

"Tess, whats up? I'm driving right now...can it wait?" I said turning left off of the highway and onto a country road.

"NO!" Tess screamed. I could tell she was in a 'meltdown mode' right now.

"Okay, okay. Whats up?" I said concentrating on getting around a sharp left turn.

"TREY IS BEING MEAN!!! HE TOOK MR SNUFFLES! BELLA MAKE HIM GIVE HIM BACK!" Tess said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

I sighed. "Tess put Trey on the phone." I said stopping at a green light.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Do you want Mr. Snuffles back?" I asked in a little-girl-listen-to-me-now-or-else-your-grounded tone.

"Yes."

"Then put Trey on the phone."

"No!" Tess screamed. She was so loud Alice heard her. She put it on speaker phone. Even Rose was getting intrested, she had taken out her earphones.

"Please?" I asked pretending to be sad.

"No." She said flatly.

"Bella? Its Trey, on the other line. I'm here." Trey said in a worried tone. He once said that if we werent brother and sister he'd kiss me. Creepy to the max.

"Trey, give Tess her bear back. Please, I'm driving to Los Angeles and I need to concentrate to I need to get off the phone. Do you want me to crash?" I asked turning right. The map quest directions stated that we were halfway there.

"Yeah! Crash into a tree!" Trey said.

"NO! TELEPHONE POLE!" Tess argued.

"Thats it. I'm hanging up. I'll call when I'm in LA." I said. "Alice close the phone!" I mouthed.

"Their so cute!" Rosalie said. "I wish I had little brothers and sisters!"

"No you dont." Alice and I said in unison.

"Aubree's 6. But shes pretty cute though. She can be a brat at times though..Like the time I ate her popsicle two years ago, she friggin flipped out..." Alice said going into a major flashback.

"Trey is like 13 and is the most annoying thing on earth. And Tess is 5 and isnt any better. Your lucky you guys have older siblings." I said pushing on the gas pedal after a red light turned green.

"No you dont." Alice and Rose said in unison.

"Wow you guys are like twins." I laughed glancing at the map quest directions.

"Jasper is older than me by an hour, and he holds it over my head everytime he gets." Rosalie said looking annoyed about her twin.

"You know, I've never seen Jasper, Rose, you've gotta let us see him sometime." Alice said showing her sly smile.

"Whatever." Rose said pushing an earphone into her left ear.

"And Trevor, dont even get me started. He wakes you up at 6 in the summertime, and tells you its time for school. So you get dressed and you realize its SUMMER. Hes a rat bag."

I laughed. "Alice your so funny."

"No I'm not. Emmett is." She grinned.

The ding of the hotel bell wrang throught the lobby.

"It looks pretty empty.." Rosalie said looking around. Just then hundreds of employees came pouring out of one room.

"I bet there was a staff meeting or something." I whispered to Alice. She nodded in agreement.

"One room please!" I said handing the manager my Visa credit card.

She scanned the card and handed us each a room key without a word. A bellhop came around with a luggage cart, and asked us if we needed help with our luggage.

"No its ok-" I started.

I felt a jab in the ribs. "That'd be great." Alice chirped giving me one of her deathly glares.

* * *

**A/N: Not a cliffy...I know. REVIEW!**


	5. The hottest guy ever

**A/N: Whew! Am I updating fast enough for ya guys? 8D**

**Disclaimer: I own the fish tank in Bella's dorm. YEE HAW!**

* * *

Our hotel room was beautiful. It had a double bed with white bedding, two yellow pillows, and tan curtains. It had a Sony flat screen Tv hooked into the wall. Next to it was a yellow chair, facing a computer. Next to the chair, was the balcony, that overlooked LA. The carpet was yellow and the wallpaper was yellow was a little bathroom on the side of the room, with a shower,toliet and sink. Their was also a black nightstand with an iPod dock on it. _(A/N: Room on profile!) _The only dissapointment was that there was only one bed. And three of us.

"One of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor. We can fit two in the bed. Not Bella, cause she's on the show." Alice chirped.

"Not me, I'm paying for it." Rosalie snorted, plugging her iPod into the dock.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Well I guess I am the only one who brought a sleeping bag." She grinned. Alice was always happy no matter what.

"Thats good." I sighed. I checked my watch. "Three 'o' clock on the dot!" I announced.

"BELLA! WE HAVE TO GET YOUR READY! PUT YOUR DRESS ON NOW!" Alice screamed shoving my my dress.

"And the sk-" Alice handed me the white skirt before I could finish. I headed off towards the bathroom.

I slipped the on the skirt and then the dress. I marveled at how I looked in the mirror. I opened the door ajar, just sticking my head out.

"Bella let us see." Rosalie said craning her neck to get a better view. I sighed , and pushed the door aside. I stepped out and twirled around.

"Bella, you look amazing." Alice said in awe.

Rosalie clapped her hands together. "MAKEUP AND HAIR TIME! Alice, you get her hair, I'll get her makeup." Rosalie commanded. Alice nodded and lead me into a chair near a mirror.

Alice took my hair out of the sloppy ponytail that it was in, and started to put curlers in.

Rosalie started applying my mascara. "Want it extra smoky Bella?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"Sure. I dont really care. Just make me pretty." I said closing my eyes so rose could put on eyeshadow.

Alice giggled, and let out some of the curls. I felt some hair slap against my face.

"Open your eyes Bella. I'll put on eyeliner." Rosalie said. I opened my eyes and Rose started applying eyeliner.

By the time I was done with my makeup, it was 3:45. I looked beautiful. "Somebody pinch me. I think I'm dreaming." I whispered admiring my makeup and hair.

"Ok!" Alice said pinching me. HARD. Now I know that it was for sure, Alice who pinched me during movie night. Hmmph.

"Alice, ow. Ok Anyways, the guy told me that the limo would pick me up here sooo, I'll be in the lobby waiting." I waved alittle trotting out of the door and into the hallway.

I pressed the LOBBY button in the elevator. 'Ding!' My stomach filled with butterflies as the elevator stopped at the lobby. I stepped out, only to be caught by six freakishly tall guys.

"Hey beautiful." one of them said, I guess trying to be sexy.

"Um hi." I said walking outside.

"Where ya going? You could come up to my room with me.." His voice trailed off.

".alone." I said sitting on a bench right outside the parking lot. He sat next to me. I was saved by a white limo pulling up. A chofuerr came out and held up a sign saying 'ISBABELLA'. I got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said politley.

"Isabella?" He said.

I nodded.

"It means beautiful, it suits you." He smiled.

I blushed, and he opened the back for me. I was alone in the limo, which wasnt too bad, because if I saw some of the other ladies too soon I would be self concious.

The guy on the phone said it was aired a day after it was filmed but...My thought was caught off by the sudden jerk of the limo.

The chofuerr turned around and smiled. "Where here. Good luck miss." He said tipping his hat.

"Thanks." I breathed. I opened the door, and saw bushes covered in twinkle lights. It was already dark. At four. Weird.

After turning a corner, I came face to face with the most hottest guy I have ever seen. "Hello." He smiled a croocked grin. He held out his arms, motioning for a hug.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said hugging him. When his body touched mine, I felt like I was on fire. I liked it though. It felt...right...like it was meant to be.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said grinning. He turned around and pointed towards the door. I could see through it that there was already six girls in there, looking like me. Sexy dresses, hair in ringlets, makeup, and wine in their hands. I took a deep breath, and opened the screen door. 12 eyes stared at me.

I waved hi, and sat down next to a girl in a silver cocktail dress. It was scrunched up from the bust to the waist, with a little dimond in the middle of the bust. (_A/N: Dress on profile!)_

"Hi, I'm Carrie." She said extending out her arm.

"Bella." I said returning the smile, and shaking her hand. "Theres alot of girls here." I said looking around.

"Oh, you just wait, this isnt even half. Theres gonna be thirty girls here. Only fifteen will make it tonight though. They all want the same guy." Carrie sighed.

"You seem like you've done this before." I said looking at another girl who came in.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan of the show. I was so excited when my friends told me they were taking new girls." Carrie said in an excited tone.

"Oh. Cool. I bet were gonna be great friends." I said smiling.

"Yeah me too. I think he really likes you Bella, I could tell by the look in his eyes. I mean look at you! Your totally sexy!" She giggled.

"No you are!" I laughed.

About half an hour later, all the girls were here, and The Bacholer walked into the room...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Review!**


	6. Tami

**A/N: I feel HORRIBLE for not posting. So, who else is DISCUSTED with Jason. I mean, picking Melissa, then breaking up with her six weeks later for Molly. THATS HORRIBLE! ANYWAYS, this is Edwards POV. No, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are NOT related. I changed my mind :-P Tami is the Bachorlette when Edward was on THAT show . :)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

_June 14th 2008 7:34, The Bahama Resort._

Tonight was the night. The night that Tami would chose her fate. Between me and Jonathan. I wanted more than anything to be with Tami. She's a part of me that I can't lose. I was in my hotel room, getting ready for the finale. My best friend Cooper picked out the tux. It was laying on top of the toliet, waiting for me to put it on. I undressed of my current clothes (jeans and a T shirt) and pulled back the red shower curtain. I turned the water as cool as I could manage (considering the fact that I was already went swimming in the unusally warm water six times today.) and felt the cool water rush over me. Any nerves, any at all, immediatly drained out of me. Seeing Tami, hearing Tami, anything, I loved her. I confessed that to her on our last date.

_-flashback-_

_It was me and Tami's last date in New Zealand. We were laying on the floor next to the fireplace. The cameramen were finally asleep, and me and Tami finally had some alone time. _

_"Tami." I said brushing a lock of golden hair off of her cheek._

_"Yeah?" She asked turning her body to look at me. _

_I bit my lip. "I love you Tami. More than anything. I can't loose you. Not after..." My voice trailed off. My previous girlfriend, Tanya had left me one night. When I woke up the room was a mess. All of her things were gone. No note at all._

_"Oh Edward." She said a watery smile on her face."I love you too. I love both of you. Thats why its so hard to choose between both of you." _

_I winced. "Dont hurt me Tami. I dont think I can handle it after Tanya. After her I swore I'd never date again. But here I am with you and-" She pressed a warm finger to my lips. _

_"Edward. Since the cameramen are all asleep, we have time to-" _

_"Have sex?" I asked my voice half joking half serious._

_"No!" Tami giggled. "Talk!" _

_My brows knitted together. "Oh. Well what do you want to talk about?" _

_"Hmmm." She rolled over. "Our future. If I pick choose you to be my husband, then we should move out to Montana." She said looking at me. I could tell she was serious by the look in her eyes._

_"Montana eh?" I said rubbing little circles on her hand._

_She nodded. "I've always wanted to live in the country. And I've always wanted a big house with 2 kids." She said lacing her fingers with mine._

_"You have big plans." I paused. "That we can make happen." I said giving her, her favorite crooked grin. I saved it exclusivley for her._

_She nodded. "I want a boy and a girl. Sarah and Michael." _

_"We can get a cat too." I said sarcastically._

_She shook her head. "Dog. I'm highly allergic to cats." _

_That was the last thing I remember her saying, before I drifted off into a wonderful dream about me and Tami's future with Sarah and Michael..._

_-present-_

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my waist, and reached for another towel to dry off my arms and legs.

After I was dry, I reached for my tux, and pulled it on. I reached for my blowdrier, but thought better of it because of the warm weather. I pulled a brush through my hair and took six deep breaths.

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my keys. I trotted down the steps of the hotel, and out into onto the porch of the hotel. A warm breeze swept over my body, as I stepped into the limo.

_-flashback-_

_"Ey, guys theres a note at the door." A guy named Gus said getting up from his place on the couch. It was only the five of us, Gus, Jonathan, Sandy, Phillip and I. I heard the door open, then slam shut._

_Gus came back into the room holding an evolope. "Ed, its for you." He said handing it to me scratching his head._

_"Its Edward." I growled as I opened the envolope._

Edward, _it read._

Dont look down. Or you might fall...in love.

Love, Tami.

_A smile crept apon my face. Everyone hovered over me, reading the note._

_"Gosh, what do you think it means?" Phillip said. _

_"Who knows.." I said. Little did I know, that in six more hours I would be bungee jumping off a bridge with Tami..._

_-present-_

We arrived and the host for the Bachorlette, took my hand, and lead me to the begginning of the platform. "Good Luck." She mumbled. turning and heading toward the entrance.

Tami looked beautiful. Her hair was cascading down her back in ripples, and her dress was purple, and went up to her knees. It was scrunched up near the bust, and had a blue jewel inbetween the looked amazing. (_A/N: Dress on profile!)_

"Edward" She said taking my hands in hers. "Your, handsome, amazing, funny, and I dont think that I could ever let you go. But I have to." She said avoiding my eyes.

My mouth dropped open. "No, Tami I love you, you cant do this." I said my voice cracking.

"Edward, I love you, but if you were standing here. Right now, then you would know that you have to chose the one that you think it will work. With you, I think we'd last about a year." She said setting her jaw.

So, she thought I didnt like commitment. That STUNG. "Alright then." I said choking on tears. I stalked off the platform, and walked into the limo. Tiny cameras lined the doors of the limo.

"I just dont understand...I cant believe.." I said trailing off. I was talking to cameras. Nobody was even there....

**********

_November Sixth 2008 12:45 pm. Los Angeles, California._

I whisteled walking down the driveway to get the mail. It was a crisp November evening in Los Angeles. I was a far over Tami, but still thinking about her stings. I opened the bright red mailbox, skimming through, Bills, Junk, Advertisement, and- something caught my eye. It was a white envolope with a red rose on the front. It was laying in the gutter. Have I dropped it?  
_Edward Cullen, 101 Beverly hills Lane. Los Angeles California, 55567. _Said one of the addresses. I opened it right then and there, not waiting for time to pass.

_Dear Edward, October 31st 2008_

_We would like to ask you to come back to the Bacholer filming studio, in Down Town Los Angles, for a taping of The Bacholerette Reuinon show. If your planning on coming, please be at Sunset Studios, at 7:00 of November 8th , and Jonathan will be there, so we ask you to please come down to the studio._

_Thanks, Bacholerette host,_

_Casey Albright._

Ohhhh. IF I went, I would have to go shopping. That, I didnt mind, but that would also be my first time seeing Tami since the show. Yipes. I guess I would go. I ran inside and grabbed the keys to the Volvo. I drove to the downtown Mall, and stepped into the complex...

_November 8th 2008, 7:59pm Sunset Studios, Los Angeles California._

I was waiting anxiously backstage. I had found the host, Casey and she had told me, 'Nice seeing you, and 'Someone will show you were to go when its your cue.' Then she was swept away by another cameramen.

suddenley felt a push, and I turned around and saw a man in a headset, motioning for me to go through the door that was in front of me. I shrugged and opened the door. I was suddenley surronded by thousands of red. Red roses, and white candles and an audience of maybe 50 people. Tami and Jonathan were sitting hand and hand on a couch. There was a table seperating that couch from the couch Casey was sitting on.

I walked over, eyes on my feet. I sat next to Casey, trying to avoid looking at Tami at all costs.

"So Edward." Casey said turning to me. I could feel 106 eyes on me. "How does it feel to be dumped on national TV?"

"Um, its a little embarrising, because you just wanna run right out of there with tears in your eyes. And you dont want to look like a wimp on TV." I chuckled nervously. I was secretly angry at Tami right now..

"Well anyways, we have a very important question for you Edward." Casey said looking at her index card.

I raised one eyebrow. "What is it?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Would you like to be The Bacholer on this years season?" She asked smiling.

I gasped. "Of course!" I was grinning from ear to ear I was so excited. I met Tami's eyes for the first time, and she looked miserable. Jonathan looked at her, with hate in his eyes. Tiny scars lined her arms, and some of her legs.

"Were gonna take a break, but when we come back, Tami and Jonathan are gonna talk about their relationship." Casey said looking into one of the cameras.

I was escorted off of the stage, and I was led into a limo. I couldnt help but think, that my life, that one little piece, would be filled in a little less than a year...

_May Sixth, 2008. 4:45 pm The Californian Hotel, downtown Los Angeles._

I twirled around in the mirrior one last time. I felt like a girl doing that, but I didnt care. I would be meeting all of the 35 girls tonight. One of them would be my wife.

A knock on my door interuppted me and my playing pretend. "Uh, whos there?" I asked walking over to the door. I undid the lock and opened the door to see the limo chauferr.

"Coming Edward?" He said sounding impaitent.

"Yes, Chester. One minute please." I walked into the hotel room, grabbing my coat, and looking in the mirror one last time. I grabbed my keys and shut the door behind me. Chester was already downstairs, and in the limo most likley. I slipped out of the lobby, and into the limo. I had to arrive before all of the girls I guess. At once we were there, it didnt take long to get there.

I had to stand outside in the cold. I wasnt aloud to wear my jacket either. Oh well, it wasnt dealthy cold at least. The first girl stepped out of the limo, in a bright orange dress with three ruffles. She had long blonde stick hair. "Hiiii, I'm Lindsay." She said. "I can tell were gonna be greaaaaat buds." She said shooting me a smile. I hugged her out of force, and then she walked into the room. I could tell she was drunk.

The next girl came out of the limo. She had a gray dress and had brown hair that was pinned up sloppily. "Hello, I'm Carrie." She said smiling. I hugged her because I wanted to that time. She wasnt drunk. At least I didnt think she was. I pointed to were she had to go, and she nodded and started walking.

Four more girls,with prissy names walked out of limos, one by one, until one girl caught my eye. "Hello." I greeted her. "Hi. I'm Bella." She said rather quietly. I hugged her, and pointed to were she needed to go. She nodded and walked into the house. Her dress was beautiful...and so was she.

After about 29 more women, I thought it would be time to go in and see how the girls were doing...

* * *

**A/N: So thats that. I need your guy's opinon. Would you guys like to see more Tami and Jonathan? I have a couple ideas, like Jonathan being abusive and such. Let me know what you think..REVIEW! Oh, and I have to include this. Thank you guys SO FRIGGIN much for reviewing. This is the most reviews I've ever had on a story. Again I cant thank you enough. Thanks sooo much. OH, and Jasper will come in soon. Dont worry ;)**


	7. Some Scars Never Heal

**A/N: You guys know those sour candies called warheads? Yeah. I was eating one, and I CHOKED on it when I saw that I had 44 reviews. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Tami and Jonathan :) YAY!**

* * *

Tami's POV

_November 8th 2008 8:00, Sunset Stuidos, Los Angeles, California._

Jonathans arm was wrapped around me, and my stupid ring glittered on my finger. I felt stupid. I shouldve chosen Edward. I thought Jonathan was..._diffrent. _I thought he was..Down to earth, kind, nice. Anything BUT this..

_-flashback-_

_"Jonathan? Jonathan?" I called looking around the house. I heard the front door open and close. And laughter filled the room._

_"Hey Jodie, lets go up to my room." I regignized Jonathans drunk voice. I bit my lip and hid behind the door. _

_"Totally." Another drunk voice laughed. I heard the clank and slush of beer bottles. _

_I stepped out from behind the door. Tears overflowed my face. "Jonathan your cheating on me?" I said looking at him. _

_is grin faded and he whispered something in 'Jodie's' ear. It sounded like 'Let me take care of this.' I saw him squeeze her butt, and she squealed. _

_Jonathan walked over to me, one hand balled up into a fist and one hand clutching the beer bottle. He raised the fist over my head hit me hard on my back._

_I whimpered, and my knees buckled. "Jonathan." I whimpered. "Stop. Your hurting me." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. _

_He grinned evily and hit me harder on my stomach. I fell onto my back, and whimpered again. "Out you lil slut." He said kicking me hard. _

_I nodded then got up and ran. I ran out of the house, broke through the fence, and ran towards the beggining of the street._

_-present-_

"Will you be the Bacholer this season?" Casey said looking at Edward. I wanted to scream NO! I wanted to kiss him tenderly, wrap my arms around him and tell him I love him. But I held myself back.

"Yes." He grinned ear to ear. Forgetting every trouble in the world except finding his love. Thats what I thought about when Chris (the host of the Bacholer) told me I was gonna be the Bacholerette. Edwards eyes met mine, and I looked down at my feet. We were on a commerical break now, and I traced my tiny scars with my finger. I stopped at the one that was swelling up and was black and blue.

_-flashback-_

_I was used to this. Jonathan bringing home a drunk girl, asking her to go up to his room, beating me and telling me to get out of the house. I heard the door open and close, but not laughter._

_I looked around the corner of the house, were I was watching TV. Jonathan walked in, a broken beer bottle in his hand. He sat down next to me, and grinned evily. _

_He dug the beer bottle into my skin. I cried out in pain. I looked at my arm, which was now bleeding. "Jonatan!" I choked. "Stop!" _

_"You enjoy this?" He smiled digging it deeper into my skin._

_"NO!" I screamed pushing him away will all of my efforts. All of my efforts were as weak as could be. Jonathan pulled the bottle out of my skin,which felt like a bee stinging me a thousand times._

_I grabbed a towel from the hall closet, and wrapped it around my arm. I swung open the door eagerly, and got in my car and drove to the hospital._

_-present-_

I had needed 14 stitches to close it up. They asked me what had happened, and I said I tripped and hit my arm on a rock.

"And were back with the Bachorlerette Reunion Show!" Casey cried smiling into one of the cameras. "Now were gonna see how Tami and Jonathan are doing!"

She turned to us and motioned for us to talk. I looked at my feet and thought. I could scream that we were doing horrible and that I wanted to break up, but that would earn me another beating from Jonathan.

"Were, um having some bumps in the road." I squeaked.

"Oh really? Like what?" Casey said her tone perking up.

I held out my arm. "He cheats on me and beats me!" I blurted out.

Jonathan looked at me with hate in his eyes. "Your such a bitch for lying like that. I do not how could you think of such a thing?"

My mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? See this scar?" I held out my hand and showed him the long scar. "You dug a beer bottle into my skin!"

I showed the scar to the camera. "Where through!" I said shooting my ring at him. I ran through the halls of the studio, and into the limo.

"The Californian Hotel! NOW!" I screeched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was seven months later, and my scars were healing well. I was WELL over Jonathan, in fact he reminded me of Charlie from Two and a Half Men. Bringing drunk girls home to have sex. I was living in an apartment building, near the the Sunset Studios.

I flipped on the TV, and saw the first episode of the Bacholer. It burned seeing Edward on it. He was flirting with all of the girls. One girl that particurally caught HIS eye was this Bella girl. I wanted Edward back, and I always got what I wanted....


	8. Text Message Breakup

**A/N: Reviews, reviews. I've gotten so many! Thank you! :) Tami wont be in the story that often anymore, but she'll pop back in near the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I own all the stupid girls that think they have a chance with Edward :) PSHH YEAH RIGHT. **

**

* * *

**

One second, the room was filled with lively chatter, and many conversations, the next it was deathly silent. I looked up to see what had caused the sudden silence, and standing in front of me was Edward. His hand was outstretched towards me.

"Bella?" he said in a velvet voice, a smile dancing across his lips. I stood up, looking back at Carrie. I took another step forward, joining my hand and his. He lead me out of the room, and into a garden, light by twinkle lights.

"Its beautiful." I gasped as I looked around the garden in awe. Rose petals scattered the steps leading to a gezibo. He lead me up the steps to the gezibo, not taking his eyes off of me once.

He smiled again, and sat me down on a bench inside the gezibo. "So Bella. Your name really suits you. Beautiful." He whispered the word 'beautiful.'

I blushed as red as a stop sign. "Thanks." I murmured, still marveling over the garden.

"Bella, I have to ask you a couple of questions" He said rubbing little circles on my hand.

"Kay." I whispered. What if the questions were personal? What if he asked me why I thought I was right for him? Oh, um my friend dared me to go on this show to find my one true love. Yeah that would work out perfectly.

He took a deep breath. "Why do you think your right for me? I mean, there's 35 girls here, and they're all beautiful-but looks aren't everything. Its the inside that counts." He said.

Hol-y crap. "I er, well..." my voice trailed off. "I've been through alot of heartbreak in the past, and I just...really wanted this." I said trying to remember what Alice had said for the form.

"Same here. Do you mind telling me what happened in your previous relationship?"He asked cocking his head.

"Not at all." I said trying to remember my previous relationship.

_-flashback-_

_It was a rainy Saturday evening in Forks. Eric Yorkie had promised me a movie date. I was waiting inside the lobby of the theatre, waiting for Eric to come along and take me to into the movie. We were seeing the new romantic comedy, that was supposed to be all the rage. It was called 'First love' and starred Anne Hathaway and Brad Pitt. _

_My phone buzzed, (meaning I got a text) which made me jump a mile into the air. I looked around, making sure nobody had seen me jump. I opened my phone and read the text._

Bella, _it read._

I love you but I think we need to spend some time apart. I hope you understand.

-Eric.

_I took a deep breath and tried not to cry. This had happened to many times. I deleted the text, and stomped out of the theatre._

_-present-_

"Bella?" Edward called waving his hand in front of my face. I must have zoned out while I was flashing back.

"Oh, sorry." I smiled weakly. "Well um, it was a text message breakup..Only 20 words." I said holding back the tears that threatend to pour over my face.

"Oh." He seemed to see that I was about to cry, so he stopped talking. "Anyways, I hear that tonights your birthday." He said a crooked grin coming over his face.

I nodded. I had forgotten that today, May sixth, was my birthday over all of the excitement. "Nobodies noticed except you. My friends probably knew though because-"

Edward pressed a warm finger to my lips. "Hush Bella. Stay here, I'll get you a present from me to you." His eyes sparkled as he got up and walked into another room.

All of the girls from the room were pressed up against the screen window. I recognized Carrie, who was waving furiously. I smoothed my dress and walked over there.

I opened the screen part of the door, at least so they could hear me. A wave of voices crashed into me. "Woah guys, slow down!" I said trying not to drown in the voices.

"What happened? Where'd he go?" A girl in an orange dress said craining her neck.

"Um, its my birthday so-" I heard footsteps, so I quickly closed the door and sat back down on the bench.

"Close your eyes." He commanded. I heard a clank, as he set something on the table in front of us. I heard a soft 'plunk' also. "Open them." He said smiling.

My eyes fluttered open, and in front of me was a piece of birthday cake, with a single candle, glowing with fire. Next to it was a red rose. I gasped. The rose meant he wanted me to stay in this competition. Tears started to pour over my face. I felt like a barrier had been broken, I realized that this is were I belonged.

Not with Eric, Not with Mike, not with anybody Else but Edward. "Edward thank you." I said smiling a watery smile.

"Make a wish." He said gesturing towards the candle.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out the candle. _I wish I could win this competetion_ I wished as I blew it out.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked a smile playing on his lips.

"I cant tell you silly, or else it wont come true." I said smiling in return.

"I wont tell anybody. Please?" He said jutting out his lower lip farther than imaginable.

"Alright fine. I wished that..." I took a deep breath. "I wished that I could win this competition." I said staring at my feet. I was blushing as bright as a firetruck by now.

"Those are awfully fine shoes Bella, but dont look at them. Look at me." He said putting a finger on my chin, and lifting my head up. "Dont be embarresed. I like you too." He smiled.

He lead me back inside, were all of the girls instantly attacked me.

"Well?! What happened?" A red headed girl demanded rudely.

I just smiled and thought about my future with Edward Cullen

* * *

**A/N: There you go:) I am looking for a good beta, so if you are one, or if you know one, PM me :) REVIEW!**


	9. Stabbed

**A/N: Heres Chapter 9. NVM on the story thing. Changed my mind :) I feel TERRIBLE, for not updating! I promise that I'll update even faster now Lol!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I sat there on the couch smiling. "Bella? BELLA! Snap out of it!" Carrie said shaking me insanley.

"Oh, um right. Me and Edward. Well, I told him it was my birthday, and he gave me a piece of birthday cake and a candle." I said looking at my feet trying to hide my blush.

"Anything else?" A redhead said. I think her name was Lauren, I noticed a couple girls calling her that.

''Uh, yeah he gave me this." I held up the rose. Gasps were heard around the room.

"He...gave...you.....this." Lauren said like it was a fact. "I cant believe it, I just didnt think..."

"What?"

"Mind your own buissness. Tramp." Lauren sneered.

I pressed my back against the couch, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. Edward poked his head in the room. I smiled and buried my head in my hands.

"Lauren? Can I see yah for second?" Edward said.

Lauren smiled and stumbled out of the room. All of the girls immediatly pressed themselves against the glass window. I followed and squeezed between a dirty blonde and Carrie.

I heard a low murmor of voices, one obviously from Edward-the non drunk one- and a slurred females voice -obviously Laurens-. I heard a squeal, and then all was silent.

"_I'm a barbie girl, in my barbie wor-ld! Imagination, life is your creation!" _Rosalies ringtone.

Everyone stared at me. I quickly opened the phone. "What Rose?" I hissed in a hush-hushed tone.

"Bella, Charlie told me to tell you this. I'll say it quick because I can tell your in a hurry." Rosalie said. "Your Mom....has breast found out last week."

I felt the color rush out of my face. "Can it be cured?." I demanded my voice sounding impaitent.

"Bella...Nobody knows if it can be cured. They have this thing called Kemo, that helps, and sometimes makes it go away, but it makes people lose their hair." She said matter of factly.

"Oh.." I swallowed back the tears. I thought about how many years Renee has worked to get her hair so long, 8 years I think. It was all the way to her hip...

I sat down on the black leather couch, pressing my head into my hands, trying to avoid crying. Carrie noticed me, because she walked over to me, and started patting my back.

"Bella, whats wrong? You can tell me.. Shhhh.." Carrie cooed.

I cleared my throat. I looked up at Carrie. "My Mother...well she has breast cancer... I'm just afraid that she wont survive.."I said brushing away a tear.

"Oh Bella.." Carrie said pulling me into a hug.

I heard faint footsteps, so I immediatly wiped away all traces of tears, and pulled out of Carries hug, pretending to be in a conversation with her.

"I know right? Isnt that totally rude?" I faked throwing a wink at Carrie.

"Yeah, who would do such a thing?" Carrie exclaimed. Wow, she was a good actress. I could never pull that off.

Edward walked over and leaned over the couch. "Carrie can I see you for a second please?" He said.

Carrie turned to me. "Bella?"

"Sure sure go ahead." I said waving them off. I tried to be cherry and merry, but everyone could tell I was down in the dumps.

Lauren walked over to me with a smug smile on her face. "Hey Bugga." Lauren said trying to pull of a dumb nickname.

"Hi slut." I grinned just going with a classic name for a girl like Lauren. She narrowed her eyes in slits.

"Anyways," Lauren said flipping her hair. "Edward said he absolutley adores me." She gushed.

"Cool." I said trying not to sweat. "Did he give you a rose?"

"Well, no but.." Lauren said, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Ha." I said standing up to go sit with the other girls on the white couch.

I instantly became a part of their conversation, gushing over my talk with Edward. I saw Lauren's eyes narrow into slits again, and I could swear that she stuck her middle finger up at me once or twice.

"Bella, did he kiss you?" A girl named Lindsay asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"No." I said getting bored. Their questions were getting the same.

"FRENCH kiss?" Another girl named Rekelle asked.

"No!" I pratically screamed.

Edward and Carrie saved me. They walked in the room that moment. I rushed over to Carrie, practically snatching her away. I sat her down at the black leather couch. I shooed Lauren away.

"Sooooo..." I said in an eager tone.

"We....kissed." Carrie said. "And he gave me a rose."

My heart felt like it had been stabbed. She was the last girl of the night. She was the first one to get a kiss. And a rose!

* * *

**A/N: Again, very sorry for not updating! :) This isnt very long but...lolz :) REVIEW!**


	10. Kisses!

******A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Chapter 9, is up in place of the Authors note, so check that out before you read this, or you'll be lost in an endless maze of death. JK!! LOL...**

**Disclaimer: I own: My star pajama pants. THATS ALL!**

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting inbetween me and Carrie. His back was turned to me, in a vivid conversastion about the enconomy with Carrie. I excused myself, and walked around the endless hall until I found the bathroom.

It was a typical modern day bathroom, clawfoot tub, toliet, sink..m, .. I closed the lid of the toliet, and pulled my cell phone out of my shoe. (Hey, when your dress has no pockets, were will you put your cell?) I immediatly dialed Renee's cell.

The ringing seemed to drain out all the positive energy I had left in me. It tugged and pushed and pulled on what I had left in my hope of staying. "Hello?" Renees fimilar voice asked.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I hadnt noticed I had been holding my breath. "Mom!" I said choking on my own words.

"Bella." It sounded more of a fact than a question. "Dont you worry about me Bella. My beautiful. I'll be here. I'll be strong. I wont leave you."

"Mom..you might not be here the rest of my life! You'll lose your beautiful long hair! Dont you think this is bad at all?" I asked tears threatening to pour down my face.

"Yes, Bella. It's horrible that I might not be here the rest of your life. Even Alice isnt that chipper anymore.." Her voice trailed off as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Mom I-" I choked on my own words.

I couldnt hold back my sobs any longer. I hung up the phone, and rested my head in my hands. I blubbered until I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my tears, and looked at the door.

"Whos there?" I asked my voice still shaking.

"Its Edward." Edward said in his velvety musical voice.

"Oh! Come in Edward." I said watching the doorknob turn, and seeing the angelic face that I have loved for not even an hour. I scooted over on the toliet, so he could sit down.

"Whats wrong Bella, my beautiful?" He frowned rubbing little circles on my back.

"Oh Edward." I blubbered, burying my face in his shoulder. I gushed on and on about Renee, and her breast cancer.

I looked up at Edward with watery eyes. He leaned in, and placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss became something more though, all of my sadness washed out of me, and pleasure filled me.

Edward broke away, and intertwined his fingers in mine. "Wow." I breathed. He nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

He lead me out of the bathroom, and back out into the living room. Carries face held a big ear to ear smile, and she didnt seem hurt at all that Edward had kissed me.

**EPOV**

I poked my head into the room, and when I turned to look at Bella, she had her face in her hands and her face was red. I smiled. "Lauren, can I see yah for a sec?"

Lauren stumbled out of the room, a cocky grin on her face. I led her into the gezibo, and prepared for the worst. "So Lauren, what makes you think-" I felt a tickiling on my knee cap.

I looked down to see Lauren rubbing it there. I gulped. "What makes you think your good for me." I asked, glad to be past the first question.

"Oh, I'm perfect for you Edward. See, I love making love, dont you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Uh..." I said. Either this girl was absolutley drunk, or nuts. I was thinking Nuts.

She squealed. "I knew it!" She began attacking me with her lip's on my neck. I felt a hard touch near my stomach, and I immediatly pushed away. Lauren looked hurt. I didnt care.

I pushed her towards the door, and under my breath mumbled 'what a slut.'

opened the screen door, and saw Carrie and Bella chatting intently on the couch. I stuck my head into their conversation. "Can I steal Carrie for a second?"

Carrie looked at Bella. "Bella?" She looked like a puppy with those eyes.

"Sure sure!" Bella said pretend shooing us away, smiling.

"Thanks Bella." Carrie whispered. She took my hand and I lead her into the gezibo.

"Hi Edward." She said, her eyes sparkiling.

"Hi Carrie, so, what makes you think that your right for me?" I asked smiling, watching her eyes twinkle with love.

"Oh, well I've been through lots and lots of heartbreak, and I just wanted to see if this could help." She smiled, showing perfectly straight and white teeth.

"Your Just like Bella." I said leaning in, placing a kiss on her lips. They tasted like cake batter, like the Smuckers kind of lip gloss. (For the record, I only know how it tastes like because my ltitle cousin plays barbie-KEN on me alot)

The kiss broke apart, and Carrie smiled, her teeth glowing. I reached onto the table, which was now spilling over with 14 roses. One was missing because I gave it to Bella. I smiled. Bella...

I handed the rose to Carrie. "Carrie, will you accept this rose?" I asked smiling a crooked grin.

I followed her, squeezing inbetween Carrie and Bella. I started talking to Carrie about President Obama, and the economy and what not. I looked over at Bella. Shelooked hurt, confused even. She excused herself and wandered the halls.

I turned back to Carrie just as I heard a door close. I thought I heard sobbing, but I pushed it to the back of my mind until it got louder. I got up, and went to the bathroom to find out what the problem was.

I knocked on the door, realizing the sobs had stopped.

"Whos there?" A rough cracking voice asked that couldnt possibly be Bellas.

"Its Edward." I said casually.

"Oh! Come in." That perked the voice up.

I turned the silver doorknob, walked in and shut the door abrubtly. I sat next to Bella on the toliet. "Whats wrong Bella, my beautiful girl?" I asked a smile on my face.

She looked at me, her eyes watery. "Oh Edward!" She blubbered as she buried her face in my shoulder. She looked up after what seemed like centuries, wiping her tears. I rubbed little circles on her back.

She gushed on and on about how her mother, Renee had breast cancer, and that her hair was so long and it took 8 years to make it that long... Poor thing. I felt a slight pang of pity, and leaned into kiss her.

The kiss became stronger every second, her lips molded with mine, and it felt right. Perfect. Like we were meant for each other.

"Wow." Bella breathed, leaning her head against my shoulder. I nodded, helping her up off the toliet.

I lead her out to the living room, only to be met by 34 judging faces.

* * *

**A/N: Not really a cliffy butttt...Its the best I could do =P REVIEW!**


	11. Missing out

**A/N: I decided to update later tonight because I was bored.. XP So heres Chapter 11...Oh, one more thing! Ive got around 3,500 hits for this, around 40 favorites, 60 alerts, and about 80 reviews. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I own- my pink iPod. :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

All too soon it was time for the rose ceromony. All the girls lined up in two rows, tallest girls in the back, shortest in the front. Edward stood at the front of the room, a glass table holding 13 roses next to him.

I smiled at Carrie, who was next to me. There were only 13 instead of 15, because he gave me and Carrie roses in advance. EEP, I'm special! The cameras were rolling, and that thing you hold up on a stick with a puffy thing at the end of it was in our faces. I wanted to swat it and scream 'GO AWAY!' but I held myself back. Edward picked up a pink rose, and prepared himself to say a name of a girl that would be staying.

"Natasha." Edward said, a strain in his voice. I could tell he was under pressure, because his voice didnt have its usual musical and velvet tone to it. A girl in a hot pink dress walked up to Edward. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were a gray blue. "Will you accept this rose?" Edward asked holding the rose up to 'Natasha.'"Absolutley." She said a smile playing on her lips. Natasha walked back to her spot, on the bottom row, and Edward picked up another rose. It was Red, this one. "Kate." He said. A girl with black hair stepped up. The rose was held up to her chest as Edward asked her the same question. "Will you accept this rose?" She thought for a moment, her face frozen in a stern look. "Hmmm...Yes!" She squealed, taking the rose and skipping back to her place. She reminded me of Alice, that one.

******

Rose after rose, question after question, answer after answer, they were all the same. Every rose was red, (except for Natasha's) every question was 'Will you accept this rose?' (duh) and every answer was "Absolutley!" or "Yeah." or a nod with a teary eye. The girls that left were very nice, so that explains why Lauren had gotten to stay. She nearly raped Edward, and was an evil scientist as far as I was concered. Her best friend (and henchmen!) Jessica also got to stay.

Filming had wrapped up for the night, and we were all sitting around the fireplace, in our pajamas. Turns out, you sleep at the house, so I wouldnt need the hotel room Alice Rosalie and I had rented. Everyone had a beer in their hands, talking among themselves. I was wearing purple pajama pants, with multicolored stars on them. There was a pocket in the back, which contained my cell phone.I was wearing my U of C sweatshirt, over my 'Forks is for lovers' Tee. My ex boyfriend Todd had gotten that for me on our fifth date. Ahh the golden days, when I had dated nearly every body at Forks High. I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and excused myself to make a phone call. I walked out to the garden, speed dialing Alice.

"Ellooo?" Alice's fimilar voice called from the other line.

"Alice, hey!" I said perking up, from all of the bad news I've heard today.

"This is Alice (duh!) you've reached me on my cell! Leave me a message, and I'll talk to you later!" I sighed. Alice's voice mail. Alice rarley ever checked it, because she always answered her phone...

"Hey, Alice its Bells..I just wanted to talk to you but your not there sooo...call me back I guess." I said flipping the phone closed. Just as my phone closed, Alices ringtone came over the phone. I grinned.

_"Everybody, put up your hands, say I dont wanna be in love, I dont wanna be in love!"_

I danced to the ringtone until it was on its last bar of the song. "Alice! My best frahn, you called me back!!" I squealed, my mood lifting throughout the clouds.

"Bella! Hey, sorry I missed you! Were playing truth or dare at Rosalies house! Even your parents are here! Oh, guess what!" Alice gushed.

"My parents? Thats wayy rare Alice, I couldnt even get them to play Candyland with me when I was 6, let alone truth or dare." I said laughing at the thought of my parents taking one of Alices horrifying dares.

"You didnt guess what." Alice said flatly.

The two funniest people (to me) were Emmett, and Alice. Theyre always happy no matter what. "Okay, okay!" I laughed. "What?"

"I have a boyfriend!" Alice squealed. I could tell she was jumping up and down.

"OHMYGOD, Alice WHO? Its been FOREVER!" I screamed, just realizing I was in a garden, were people were inside, drinking beer and gossiping.

"JASPER!!!" Alice screamed. She screamed so loud, I could swear that the people inside could hear, and that I was now officially deaf.

"Who?" I asked, quieter this time.

A scoffing sound took over the phone. "Rosalies brother duhh! You should totally listen to us more." Alice said like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Ok Alice I will. I surrender!" I giggled. "But I seriously gotta go, the girls are inside, drinking beer and gossiping."

"Oooh, your really missing out. Last time I checked you were annoyed with all the latest gossip on the tabliods."

"Thats only because _OK! _magazine said that Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt were together, when Brad is CLEARLY with Angelina Jolie! They have like 7 trillion kids you know."

"Yeah yeah. Call me tommorow? Pleasseeee?" Alice pouted.

"Ok Sure, if I have time. Tell everyone I said Hello."

"Ok Hold on!"Alice cried. I heard nothing but static for the next 30 seconds.

"Hi Bella, good luck! We love you!" A chorus of voices sang. I laughed.

"Alice." I scolded. " You didnt have to do that. Are Tess and Trey there too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are. Aubrees playing tea party with Tess and there dressed up in pretty dresses, and Trevor and Trey are playing video games, Grand Theft Auto. Trey even challegened me to a round." I was secretly sad that I was missing all this.

"Video tape it for me okay?" I said, a bit of sadness in my voice.

"You bet, Emmett got this new camera! Its super cool. I'll use up all of his tape, recording it." She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Good! Send it to me okay? I miss you! Bye!" I said, not wanting to hang up. I knew that I had to though.

I closed the phone, and walked back inside. I didnt realize how cold my feet were. I pulled on my pink bunny slippers, (that had earned a spot in my suitcase) and walked over to my spot near Carrie and Kate. I grabbed my beer bottle, and took a sip out of it. It was my first sip, and the cold beverage slid down my throat, burning it. I gulped it down unwillingly. I tried to jump into the conversation. It was something about the dates would be coming up on the show, and some lucky girls would get private dates, and some girls not as lucky would get 'double' dates, were other girls come along. "I hope I get to go alone." A girl named Rekelle said, hope in her voice. "Dont we all." I said, taking another sip of my beer, that once again, burned my throat. It wasnt as bad the second time though. Heck, I just hoped that I wouldnt get so drunk that I would kiss a girl. I shook off the thought. "Amen!" Carrie laughed, holding her beer bottle up. Some of us clanked ours against hers.

"I wonder whos gonna make the top 2." Kate wondered aloud.

"Well obviously me and Jessica!" Lauren sneered, matter of factly.

"No offense Lauren, but I dont think Edward appriciated you trying to rape him." I said. I didnt know where this confidence came from, but I liked it.

Laurens eyes were slits as she got up off the floor, Jessica at her flank. She walked over to me. "Your such a bitch." Lauren sneered looking at me, her eyes wild.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said not bothering to look up at her, taking another sip of beer.

"I'll get you Isabella Swan. You'll regret saying that." Lauren said.

"Oooh I'm so scared. By the way, the names Bella." I said, sass in my voice. Giggles were heard around the room.

Lauren kicked my leg lightly. "Ow?" I said looking up at Lauren, a cocky grin on my face.

Apparently, she had given up and sat back down. I smiled to myself, thinking about the dates that Edward and I would have. I didnt mind going on a date with other girls, as long as they let me and Edward have our moments. I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Edward the whole time. That night, I had my very first dream about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! *bows* REVIEW :)**


	12. Jared

**A/N: Alright, so I need some answers. I'll put some questions up at the end of the chapter asking what you would like to see. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. EEP, SPRINKLES! (Okay sorry thats wayyy off topic :P)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_The popping of popcorn echoed through the empty apartment. Butterflies fluttered nervously around my stomach waiting for Edward. He had been my fiaance for a month, and we already had seperate jobs and apartments. _

_It was lucky nights like these that I got to see the marvelous Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. It was often hard to get over the fact that he was mine. All mine. Not Laurens. Not Jessicas. Mine._

_I was pulled out of my day dream by the beeping of the microwave. I opened the microwave, and poured the popcorn into the blue and green bowl. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the TV was on, loud and roaring. _

_I turned it down some, knowing that my neighbors would come and complain. I was reaching for the remote when there was a knock at the door. I groaned. It was most likely the neighbors. After one minute of loud TV-_

_I swung open the door, only to see Edward, leaning against the doorway. I grinned. _

_"Hello Bella, love." He smiled my smile. My crooked grin. My lopsided smile. He reserved that smile only for me and me only. And on special occasions he gave it to....ME! _

_"Hi Edward." I said smiling a goofy grin that reached from ear to ear. He gave me a quick peck on the cheeck, walking past me and into the living room. He slid onto the couch, patting the seat next to him._

_"Bella, come sit with me. Its afully lonley here on the couch all by myself." His face slipped into a pout. I laughed._

_I walked over to the couch, and kissed his lower lip, that was stretched out as far as it could possibly go. He pulled me into a bigger kiss, his tounge gliding over my lower lip. I gradly granted him entrace. Our tounges danced together, like in a ballet. All moves perfect, not a single flaw. _

_I knew that if Lauren or Jessica saw this, Laurens eyes would be red with envy, and Jessica the same. _

"Bella? BELLA, WAKE UP!" Carrie screeched shaking me insanly.

The couch, the popcorn, the Tv, the living room, and Edward faded away as I opened my eyes.

"Aw crap." I whimpered. Turns out I wasnt making out with Edward, but Carries pillow.

I shoved the pillow back to Carrie, my face darting from pale, to beat red. I hoped that the cameras werent rolling. I felt something tickle the top of my head. I looked up to see the stick thing with the puff ball at the end of it. "Shit." I mumbled.

I swatted it, which earned me a chase in the garden from one of the cameramen. He grabbed my arm.

"You owe me." He breathed.

I crossed my arms. "And what do I owe you?"

He thought for a moment, and his 'thinking look' turned into a sly smile. Like the kind Alice has when shes about to do something evil. "Give me a kiss."

"Hell no!" I screamed trying to break away from his grip.

"Fine, then gimmie 300 bucks for the microphone." He said holding out his hand.

"Fine, I'll fucking kiss you." I mumbled.

"On the lips." He smiled.

"Fuck you." I mumbled, leaning in to kiss the stupid cameraman.

As soon as my lips touched his, he pulled me in closer, his tounge shoved into my mouth. I pushed away from him, discusted. "You wanted to fucking rape me!" I screamed a shocked look on my face.

"Guess you dont have to pay 300 dollars." He said, a cocky grin on his face as he walked away.

"Fucking shit bag." I mumbled walking back into the house.

I sat back down on the floor, being immediatly attacked by the girls asking what happened. I spilled about the rapist (aka 'cameraman') and the tounges and all.

"Wow." Carrie said looking discusted. "Be right back."

My eyes followed Carrie as she walked behind the cameras and slapped the guy that kissed me. I clapped my hands together, laughing at the process.

**EPOV**

I whisteled as I entered the garden. I had forgotten my jacket in the gezibo, and I wasnt about to leave it there. I also thought I'd pop back in to say hello to the girls.

"On the lips." I heard a male voice say smugly.

"Fuck you!" A girl cried. It sounded like Bella.

I ducked down behind a bush in the shape of a rose, just in time to see two figures french kissing. I stepped closer, seeing that the figure was Jared, one of the cameramen, and Bella.

My heart split in half. Why would Bella do that?

I quickly ran back to my car, tears spilling over my face. The volvo roared to life, and I drove to back to my hotel room as fast as the speed limit would allow.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna tell you exactly what happens next, but heres a sneak peek:**

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked in the best sweet voice I could manage.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, popping the P.

I pulled her into the gezibo. "Why." I sneered.

"Huh?" She asked obviously confused. It broke my heart to think about what I was about to do.

**Ha ha :) So here are some ideas that I have, but I just wanna ask you guys.**

**1. Should Jared be brought back, (not kissing Bella) but maybe paired with someone, like Lauren?**

**2. Should Carrie make the top 5?**

**3. Should Bella, Lauren and Jessica become friends at the end?**

**4. Who should make the top 10???? (the girls currently in the top 15 are: Kate, Natasha, Lauren, Jessica, Bella, Carrie, Rekelle, Megan, Lisa, Morgan, Shelby, Jill, Hailey, and two more! Im gonna have a contest! Think of a name in your review, and send it in, maybe I'll pick it :)**


	13. Misunderstandings

****

A/N: .Emmett. 98 reviews, and 6,660 hits. I seriously was like in tears, and I put on A moment like this and did my happy dance :) I've got the names in, so thank ya for them. I'll tell you what they are in the next chapter: )

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. EEP ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

Next day.

EPOV

I waited impaitently as the limo sluggishly chugged along the road. It took me not even a minute in the volvo, yet Chester (the limo driver) took 2 minutes to get there, going a measly 6 miles per hour. My prayers were answered, as soon as I thought them, the limo had finally arrived at the house. I got out, not waiting for Chester to open the door for me. I stalked into the house stiffly, not wanting to waste any time.

I walked into the house, only to be greeted by a chorus of 'Hi Edward'. "Hi." I replied weakly. I looked around the room, my eyes darting from girl to girl, looking for Bella. I finally found her, on the black leather couch, chatting with Carrie.

I walked over to the couch, and squeezed inbetween them.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, popping the P.

She took my outstretched hand, and I led her into the gezibo.

"Why." I sneered, my voice cracking. "Why Bella. How could you do this to me?"

"Huh? Edward what are you talking about?" She asked, obviously confused. It broke my heart to think about what I was about to do.

"You know." I said looking at her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown. Something was pulling on me, a tiny voice in my head, telling me not to do it.

"Edward I dont know what your talking about." She said shaking her head and looking down at her shoes.

"You kissed him. You kissed Phil." I said, tears threating to pour down my face.

"Edward I dont-" She stopped what she was saying. "Oh. Edward I can explain! I-"

I held a hand up to her face. "I dont need to hear it Bella. Thats why I'm sending you home." I said looking into her big brown eyes. It killed me to think that this would be the last time I saw them.

Her lip trembled, and her eyes looked wet. But I didnt care. After what she did to me... She seemed distant for a moment. "Bye Edward." She said, getting up. She touched my cheeck, and stepped off the gezibo. I heard a limo door open and close. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

"Hey, wheres Bella?" Carrie asked craining her neck, looking behind me, checking to see if where Bella was.

"I- I sent her home." I said briskly, walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Why?!" Carrie exploded. "Edward, what did she do?"

"She kissed Phil!" I exclaimed setting my beer down on the counter a little too hard.

"Edward, she swatted the microphone thing, and Phil said she needed to pay him 300 dollars for it, and Bella said she didnt have the money, so Phil told her to kiss him, and Bella didnt like that idea very much, but she did it, and Phil shoved his tounge into her mouth!" Carrie said in one breath.

My heart split in fours. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. I am such a jerk!" I said running out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked, getting up from her seat and turning around to face me.

"To find Bella."

**BPOV**

"Okay Carrie, truth or dare!" I giggled, playing with the hem of my dress. The doors flew open, and in came Edward his eyes darting around the room. He seemed to be in a hurry..

He looked at me, and smiled.

He came over to me and Carrie, and sat inbetween us. "Bella can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yep!" I said popping the P. I grabbed Edwards hand, and he led me into the gezibo.

As soon as I sat down, Edward got all pissed. "Why?" He sneered. "Why Bella? How could you do this to me?"

"Huh? Edward I have no idea what your talking about." I said. He obviously didnt know that he was talking about something I totally didnt know about.

"You know." He sneered, his gaze meeting mine.

"Edward, I dont know what your talking about!" I cried.

"You kissed him. You kissed Phil." He said, his lip trembiling.

"Edward I-" I realized what he was saying. He saw that? "Oh. Edward I can explain-"

He held a hand up to my face. "I dont need to hear it Bella. Thats why I'm sending you home."

My heart broke into a million pieces. I couldnt believe that this was the same man that I fell for. That kissed me. That CARED. I got up off the bench. "Goodbye Edward." I touched his cheek, and walked off the platform. I didnt look back, I couldnt bear it. Tears spilled over my cheeks.

I waited until I was in the limo, until I sobbed. I sobbed until I had no moisture in my body at all. "He made a mistake. He didnt know." I choked. "I knew this show was a bad idea, and a waste of time too! The only two perk on here was Edward and Carrie. Other than that it was living hell." I was talking to myself. I was fucking talking to myself. God I'm such a retard. No wonder why Edward sent me home. I couldnt spare 300 dollars. I'm that...I hid my head in my hands, as we passed a taxi with a bunch of chattery girls in it.

I couldnt believe Edward did this. I couldnt wrap my head around the fact that he did this. I turned my head out the window, to see Edward on a biciclye. He was waving to me, his hair blowing in the wind. I turned my head the other way, and didnt look at the window again.

* * *

**A/N: Thankya! Review! Like 99 reviews now, so 1 more review till 100! You make me very very very very happy :)**


	14. Stupid Orange Juice

****

A/N: Dont worry, E&B will survive. That was just to spice it up ;) The names I picked will be in this chapter, and I'll mention them in the end. Look out for those!

**Disclaimer: I own ZIPPO :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

They say it takes a minute to develop a crush, an hour to like someone, a day to love someone, and forever to forget someone. Heck, the last part was sure too. I couldnt forget Edward no matter how hard I tried.

I felt a sudden jerk of the limo, which made me lurch forward. I looked over the driver, to see a blue bike sprawled out on the pavement. I got out of the car to see Edward laying on top of the car.

"Edward." I whispered. More tears cascaded down my face. I touched his cheek. "I cant believe this." I said stroking his face.

"Then dont." A velvet voice said. I looked down and saw Edward smiling .

"Oh!" I cried throwing my arms around him as he stood up. "Dont scare me like that ever again Edward."

Edward pressed his lips to mine fiercly. I pushed away. "Bella. Carrie explained to me. I'm so sorry, I'm a jerk, I'm sorry I cant say it enough!" Edward said.

I laughed. "Your just like Tyler Crowley. When I was in high school , I almost got hit by a car. The driver was Tyler Crowley. He wouldnt leave me alone till he repayed me. He took me to prom." I laughed at the thought.

Edward frowned for a moment, then smiled. "Lets get you back to the house." Edward said pulling me into the limo. I smiled, accepting his offer.

**Carries POV (CPOV)**

Edward and Bella Edward and Bella Edward and Bella. They were so cute together! I wasnt jealous at all. Sure, I'd be pretty awesome if Edward did that to me, but still, when your in a competition with 14 other girls, all fighting for the same guy, its pretty scary.

I was outside with all of the other girls, enjoying the warm weather. I got along with everyone, except Lauren and Jessica, theyre just jerks. I mean trying to rape Edward? She has stooped to a new low.

"So, I'm pretty excited about the dates." A girl named Michelle said. She was sitting on the edge of a mermaid fountain in the garden. Her hair was curly, and went down her back.

"Defenitly. I hope I get a date with Edward by myself. I like my privacy. Rawr." Another girl named Gina said laughing at the same time.

"I really dont care if I'm alone or not, I mean I'd like a date alone, I like my privacy, but I defenitly wouldnt mind the girls along, its just another chance to meet everyone." I piped up.

"Ohmigosh Carrie you act like your so perfectt!" Lauren said in a very high voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just being myself..." I was saved by the front door opening and closing.

I dashed into the house to see Edward and Bella hand in hand smiling goofily at each other. It warmed my heart to see the two of them together....

**The next Morning. **

BPOV

I yawned as I sat up in bed. Today was the first date day. Today one note would be dropped off by the house. A single note. For one person. One girl. Or five girls on the same date. I dragged myself out of bed, and into the was sitting at the table, eating chocolate chip pancakes.

"Schmood Schorning Shwewwa!" She said happily, her mouth occupied with pancakes.

"Schmood Schorning Shawwie!!!" I mocked, pouring myself a big tall glass of orange juice. Michelle and Kate were also sitting at the table.

"Hey Bella." Michelle said, sipping something out of a mug with a puppy on it.

"Hi Michelle." I said taking a sip of orange juice. It had pulp. Gross. Note to self: Buy orange juice with no pulp.

"Hello Bella." Kate said smiling. Kate had perfect teeth. I mean perfect. Not crooked or anything. Shiny white.

"Ello Kate." I said.

I got up and went to the sink to dump out my orange juice. I put the cup in the sink also, not wanting to reuse it for awhile. I grabbed another cup, then opening the refrigirator

"So do you guys know what time the note comes?" I asked from inside the refrigiratior, pawing around looking for something to drink.

"At 11." Kate said.

"Ah-hah!" I said as I pulled out a bottle of apple juice. I poured it into my cup, hoping that nothing would ruin it.

I sat back down at the table, taking a sip of APPLE juice.

"So 11 aye? Its 10:30 now right?" Carrie asked, getting up to clean her plate off in the sink.

"Correct!" Michelle giggled, taking another sip of her mystery drink.

"Half hour. EEP, I cant wait! I'm soooo nervous, I hope its me!" I cried. If I didnt have juice in my hands I'd be bouncing off the walls.

Gina walked into the room, obviously tired. "Hey Guys." Her blonde hair was pinned up messily.

"Hey Gina." We said in unison.

"Should we wake up the other girls?" I asked. "We should, cause if the note comes at 11 (am) then they should have a half hour to prep and stuff."

"Yeah, we should." Kate yawned. We all headed off in diffrent directions, waking up diffrent people.

* * *

**A/N: Okie Dokie, not that long I know. But I try to go for 1,000 words or more. Soo yeah. Forevacullens gave me the name Gina and Jasperlover555 for Michelle :) TY! =D**


	15. Michael Jackson

******A/N: ILY GUYS! 130 friggin reviews in one chapter! WOWZA! =) **

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all!**

* * *

BPOV

"Its here its here!" Lauren squealed, scrambiling off of the couch, running to the door to get the note. "I'm only getting it because its obviously my note." Lauren gushed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whos it for Lauren." I asked annoyed.

"I dont know." Lauren said matter-of-factly.

"Well open it and find out duh." Gina said sternly. I looked at Gina. Gina looked at me. We burst out laughing.

"Ok shut up!" Lauren sneered, ripping open the envolope.

"Lauren," she read, exaggerating her name. "Gina, Kate and Michelle?!" Lauren looked about ready to cry. "There MUST be a mistake. I cant do a double date!" Lauren pouted.

"Get over it Lauren, your going with someone else, READ IT!" I screamed.

She cleared her throat. "Bright lights, loud music, now get ready for LA lights." She read. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe were going to downtown LA." Kate said. "I think its pretty obvious."

"O-M-G who asked you to talk?" Lauren said icily, setting the envolope on the clear coffee table.

I picked up the envolope,(hoping to ignore Lauren and Kates BT) **_(A/N: Bt is bitch fight)_** examining the letter closley. At the end, it had Edwards signature. It was beautiful. I traced it with my finger.

I heard a loud, CRASH, and my head snapped up. Kate and Lauren were now fighting with fists, instead of words. They had knocked over a white vase, with green designs on it.

"QUIT IT!" Gina screamed, breaking up their fight. "Jeez! Lauren either your a dumb blonde, or Kates a smart ass!"

I had to shove my fist in my mouth to keep from laughing. Lauren shot me a death glare. I could tell I was going to have fun this season.

_'Cause your hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out, your up then your down!' _

All eyes were on me, as I realized either (a. my butt was ringing. or (b. that was my phone. I quickly reached into my pajama pants pocket, pulling out my cell. My ex boyfriend, Tyler Crowley (yes, I dated him because he begged and begged and begged and begged and begged.)'s name flashed across the screen.

What could he possibly want? With shaking hands, I flipped open the blue phone. "He-hell-hello?" I asked, my voice shaking, wondering why the hell my ex would call me.

"Hey Bella, its Tyler!" He said, unusually cheery.

"Hi Tyler um listen I-"

"Hey Bella, wanna go to a movie with me this weekend? I'll pay for tickets and popcorn!" He chirped.

"Um, listen Tyler, I'm on the Bachelor right now.." My voice trailed off.

"Oh. Well excuse me for wanting to do something NICE for a change. Fuck you Isabella Marie Swan!" Tyler crowed, hanging up after he was done insulting me. I held the phone up to my mouth.

"ITS BELLA!" I screamed even though I knew he wasnt on the other line. Michelle and Kate giggled, and one thing leads to another, and soon the whole room was in a chorus of laughter.

"Oh. Well excuse me for wanting to do something NICE!" Rekelle mocked in a low voice.

Even Lauren was in giggles. "Is he a jerk?" She asked, suddenley intrested.

"Mmm sometimes, we got into fights often, and he broke up with me because ' I didnt qualify for a girlfriend.'" I had to laugh myself.

"Wow sounds pretty stupid." Lauren paused. "Just like you Swan." She flipped her hair. "I'm gonna go take a shower, before my date with Edward tonight. Then I'm going shopping."

"Good for you." Morgan mumbled.

"Good, you need a shower. PU you stink!" I giggled, holding the bridge of my nose.

She stuck her tounge out at me, which I gladly returned. She stormed out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Jeez, she should shave too, when she reached up to slap me, I caught a glimpse of her...lets just say she has alot of hair under her arms. ALOT! More than MJ!" Kate giggled.

"In Spiderman?" Jessica said, dumbly.

"No! Michael Jackson Stupid!" Angela giggled.

"Who?" Jessica asked, stupidly.

"Um, you dont know who Michael Jackson is?" Gina giggled.

"Thats why I'm asking!" Jessica screamed.

Alot of us giggled. "Um, Well Michael Jackon is the king of pop music." Carrie said, controling her giggles.

"If hes the king of pop, whos the queen of pop?" Jessica asked, tilting her head a little.

"Uh...Britney Spears." Michelle said.

"Who?" Jessica said. Jessica was brunette. It was pretty hard to believe. "Ohhh, you mean the crazy chick with the two kids with that new cool song, that sounds like F.U.C.K me?"

I nodded.

"I'm gonna sing that to Edward." Jessicas mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. Almost like a circle...Or maybe an oval. "Maybe he'll listen carefully and fuck me!" Jessica nodded.

I slapped my hand to my forehead.

Lauren walked into the living room, a towel tied around her head, and a towel around her body. "Where. are. my. clothes!" She screeched.

Angela had a smug smile on her face. She held two slutty looking items of clothing. Very very very very short denim shorts (shorty mcshort short shorts!), with a very short light green Abercrombie Tee.

"Go Angela!" I giggled, giving her a high five.

Lauren growled, snatching her clothes out of Angelas hands. "I'll get you." She said pointing a finger to Angela. "And your little friends too!" She said, storming off towards the bathroom, leaving wet footsteps on the tile...

* * *

**A/N: Lol, like it? REVIEW! :)**


	16. Pregnancies

**

* * *

**

A/N: You guys are amazing :) ILY!

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I smiled at the girls walking out of the door, all dolled up. Except for Lauren. She looked like a complete and total slut. Her dress left very little to the imagination. Not that Edward would notice. Wait would he? I had to assure myself that he wouldnt like _Lauren. _

Lauren and I had went to elementary school together, and were in the same grade in fifth grade. Lets just say the year didnt end well.

_-flashback-_

_It was the end of the year pizza party that our teacher had thrown for us because we were so good this year. Pizza boxes, and bottles of Sprite, Mountain Dew, and Rootbeer cluttered the counter. _

_I was happily munching on my pizza at my desk. Nobody bothered to talk to me in the class, since I was the 'teachers pet' with glasses, knee high socks, and braces. It wasnt my fault that I had crooked teeth, or bad eyesight. And it was my Moms fault that I had knee high socks. She wanted to 'keep my legs warm' during the schoolday. She wasnt convinced that the school had a working heater._

_Lauren Mallory, and her best friend Tayna Denali walked over, hands linked. _

_"H__i Nerd. Hows being the teachers pet going for you?" Tayna snickered. I kept my eyes down at my feet, and kept chewing my pizza._

_"Talk loser!" Lauren demanded stomping her foot on mine. _

_"Ouch." I whimpered. While I had sneakers, Lauren had high heel mini boots._

_"Aw the little baby is gonna cry!" Tayna said fake sadly. She made fists, and held them under her eyes, making them go in half circles, pretending to cry. "Boo hoo." _

_I kept chewing my pizza, and picked up my Sprite. Lauren knocked it over onto my shirt that was signed by all of my classmates. My jaw dropped to the floor. _

_"Lau-rennnn!" I cried standing up gesturing towards my now soaking shirt. All of the signatures were faded away, and pools of all colors met at my feet. _

_"Woops." Lauren smiled wickedly as she walked away._

_-end of flashback-_

I shivered at the thought of ever being friends with Lauren. It was only the 10 of us at the house, wondering what everyone was doing.

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall." I blurted out. "I wonder how their date is going."

"Ditto." Agreed Carrie. "Hey, Bella you seemed distant for a second, you okay?" she asked a motherly tone in her voice.

"Yeah, just having a moment there." I paused. "Hey Carrie, you sound just like my Mom when shes concered." I laughed at the thought.

Carrie bit her lip.

"Something wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the left.

Carrie looked around the room for a moment. Everyone was chatting and laughing. She tugged me out to the garden.

"I've been keeping secrets." She whispered.

"Like wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, Carrie reached into her pocket, pulling out a picture of a baby head. You know the ones you get from ultrasounds?

"I'm pregnant." Carrie said looking at her feet.

"Carrie thats awesome! Why didnt you tell me sooner!" I exclaimed.

"Carrie bit her lower lip. "I didnt want anybody to know becasue, then people will think I'm a slut for getting pregnant. You know Lauren. And plus, I dont know if I'll keep it or not. " Carrie said.

"Oh, pish posh apple sauce. If Lauren calls you a slut, return the favor. Lord only knows how many babies shes aborted." I rolled my eyes. "And keep the baby Carrie. Theyres always adoption.

Carrie smiled. "Thanks Bella." she paused as if thinking about what to say. "What about Edward? What if he finds out? What if he kicks me out? Bella I'm really scared."

"Dont worry, you wont start showing until 3 or 4 months, and the show runs for a month and a half." I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. But wait, what if he picks me as his wife?" She gasped.

"You'll have to tell him eventually. Def not on camera though! Dont want the world knowing. Uh-oh that would get the tabolids going." I smiled. Carrie did too.

"Morning sickness." She said.

"Edward wont be here in the morning. But I'll help you through it." I was taking the part of the husband in this, since Carrie was obviously single.

She sighed with relief. "Lets go back inside."

I nodded, leading Carrie inside. All of the girls turned their heads to our faces. I shooed them back to their conversations, settiling down on the couch. I yawned, even though it was only six in the evening. Jeez I was tired latley. I remember when I was worried about pregnancy like Carrie. I had a pregnancy scare at the beggining of college...

_-flashback-_

_I paced around the dorm impaitently. I had been sleepy, and throwing up all week. Alice had boughten me three diffrent pregnancy tests._

_"BELLA, CHILL!" Alice pratcially screamed. She was annoyed with me I could tell. _

_"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I looked at my stomach. "Theyre might be...a person in there." I said pointing to my abdomen._

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just stop pacing! Its annoying. I can plug in my iPod if you want. We can listen to Americans Favorite Trainwreck!"_

_"Britney Spears!" Alice and I cried in unison. Rosalie nodded, plugging her iPod into her iHome. Imediatly, Britney Spears took over the room_

Gimmiee Gimmie (more!)

Gimmie gimmie (more!)

_"WE CAN CHECK NOW!" Alice squealed. Rosalie turned off the music, and we both hurried into the bathroom were Alice was waiting._

_"One." Alice said._

_"Two." Rosalie squealed. _

_"Three." I said. We each flipped over a pregnancy test, each having a minus sign. I let out a sigh of relief. I hadnt noticed that I had been holding my breath the whole time._

_"Thank god, Its just too early to welcome a baby here." I sighed._

_-end of flashback-_

'_I'm a barbie girl, in my barbie wor-rld!_

I loved that ringtone! It meant Rose and her peppiness! "Hi Rose, whats up?" I asked twirling a strand of my hair.

"Bella." She said, sounding relieved to hear me. "I'm pregnant."

My mouth dropped. "Your what?!?!"

* * *


	17. Holy Crow! Mom?

****

Disclaimer: Steph owns it all :)

* * *

BPOV

_Previously:_

_"I'm pregnant!" Rose hissed._

_"Your what?!?!" I choked._

_

* * *

_

"Pregnant!" Rose exclaimed.

"No shit!" I hissed. "I thought you and Emmett were being safe!"

"We were! But then things got hot n heavy last night, and he kinda forgot to put a condom on..." She said her voice trailing off.

"That explains it. Are you sure your pregnant? Like a hundred percent?" I asked, edge in my voice

"Well, I'm not sure. I felt sick this morning, and I've been having crazy moodswings. I bought three diffrent pregnancy tests, and two had a plus, and one had a minus." Rosalie said.

"Go to a doctor!" I exclaimed as if it were almost obvious.

"I did. My appointment is at three tommorow afternoon." Rose said icily.

"Does Emmett or Alice know?" I asked, twirling a strand of my pepper brown hair around my finger.

"Only you and Alice. I dont want Emmett to know until I'm positive I'm pregnant or not. Either way I'll tell him. Plus, I kinda want a baby Bells. If I'm not, who cares? I'll say I am, then have sex again tommorow night, and get pregnant tommorow."

"Um Rosalie, as much as that plan works..." I laughed. "What if it doesnt?"

"Welll....If it doesnt work, then I might as well just tell him the truth."

I rolled my eyes. "Orrr, just tell him that your not pregnant and that you wanna baby." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire galaxy.

"Thats true." She said.

I heard the front door open and shut, and my gaze met Laurens, whos face looked like a racoon. Mascara was dripping down her face. "Rose, I gotta go. Call me back tommorow after your doctors appointment, kay?"

"Uh-huh. TTYL Bells!" She said in a singsong voice.

I flipped the phone shut, shoving it into my back pocket. I looked Lauren up and down. Her dress was torn around her feet, her mascara was pooling down her face, and her hair fell in curled limps around her face.

"Lauren, what the hell happened? I thought you were going to downtown La, not friggin going into a boxing ring." Carrie said eyeing her.

Angela giggled a little. Lauren glared at her, as she sank into an armchair. "Well, it all started when Angela stole my clothes..." She said her glaring at Angela....

**LPOV (Laurens POV)**

I didnt want to turn out this way. All nasty and mean. Being a jerk to people. It wasnt my fault that I was abused by my parents. I guess I was so angry at them for hitting and kicking and screaming at me, day after day, week after week, month after month, that I took it out on other people.

Eventually, I had moved out of the house. I had taken a liking to bullying. No particular idea why, I just liked watching people cower in fear when they saw me.

Anyways, I was in the shower, washing my beauitful red hair. The scent of my blueberry shampoo filled the bathroom. I turned off the shower, and pulled a towel around my wasit, and tied one around my hair.

I reached for my clothes, that were supposidly laying on the toliet, but all I felt was metal. My head turned into the direction of the toliet. My clothes have vanished. In its place was a note.

_I've always believed in Karma! Thats what you get Lauren Ann Mallory!_

I gaped at the note. Only Jessica knew my middle name. So that must mean that Jessica took my clothes. I stormed out of the bathroom, and into the living room.

"Who. Took. My. Clothes." I demanded, my eyes darting around the room.

My gaze met Angleas. She was dangiling my shorts and t-shirt from her bony fingers. I gasped.

"How did you know my middle name?" I screeched.

"I didnt. Jessica told me." She grinned. I snatched the clothes out of her hands and stomped out of the room, leaving wet footprints were my feet had touched the tile.

I dried off, and put on my clothes. I didnt want to change into my dress just yet, there was 4 hours till we left. I would save the makeup until three, do hair at two, give myself a mani pedi at two thirty.

I forced myself not to go back into the living room, for fear of being laughed at. I decided to call my best friend Tayna Denali. She had moved away in the fifth grade, right after our end of the year party. We kept in touch.

Right as I flipped open my phone, the ringtone I despised the most took over the bathroom. It wasnt the song, it was just the person on the other end.

_"When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

I hesistated, not sure to answer the phone.

"What Mother?" I sneered, not wanting to talk to her for that long.

"Why Hello Lauren. Its good to talk to you. You seem like a slut on telivison, trying to rape the poor man." My mother critizized.

"Whatever Mom. I'm hanging up now. Buh-bye!" I cried, slamming the phone shut.

I figured that I wouldnt call Tayna, becuase it was already 1:30, and I should start doing my hair. I pinned my hair up in curlers, which took about six minutes.

After awhile, they fell out without effort, so I gave up. I grabbed my keys and money, and decided to go to a hair salon. Driving would make my mind get off of the subject of the evil ogre. (Aka My mother.)

I got into the rental car I had rented, and drove into town. There was a salon on the corner of main Street, called 'l'heure bleue Salon.' Whatever that meant. It was most likley fancy because it had a name that nobody knew what it meant.

I walked in, and was greeted by the tinkiling of bells. A lady with gray hair and a purple vest was sitting at a desk, flipping through a stack of papers.

"Bonjourno-" She said as she looked up. "Lauren?" She choked.

" Holy Crow! Mom?" I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to Niagra Falls, Friday afternoon, so I'll try to update before then, because I',m staying in in Canada until Sunday night, and they dont have computers so. Just thought I'd let you know :)**


	18. Fetuses and Flashbacks

**A/N: So sorry for updating! I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy! Oh, this chapter is basically in Carries POV, and this is basically getting more background knowledge.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip!**

**

* * *

**

CPOV

I didnt plan on getting pregnant. It just came up. A bump in the road. A knot in the string. We were always safe- and one time without birth control or a condom, and I became pregnant..

_-flashback-_

_"Jasper." I breathed huskily. "I love you. I want you." _

_"You have me Carrie. I'm right here. Come closer." He said his voice a whisper._

_I moaned into his mouth as our tounges glided together. He immediatly began undoing his polo shirt button, while I started on my blouse._

_We were in Jaspers summer house, his twin mother and father out hiking. He had snuk me into his bedroom, and we were doing this as quickly as possible._

_We broke apart breifly, gasping for breath, and unbuttoning our shirts and throwing them on the floor. _

_"Make love to me Jasper." I breathed, fumbiling with his belt buckle._

_"Gladly." He said his fingers tracing the outline of my every curve._

_" Ohhh Jazz." I moaned as he slid his pants off of his legs. He started teasing me by slowly unclapsing my bra..._

_-end of flashback-_

I remembered the single call that changed my life both ways forever. It hurt. I remember the day clearly, as crisp and clear as a fresh autumn leaf that has just fallen out of a gold colored oak tree...

_-flashback-_

"Everyone, knows I'm in over my head, over my head-"

_"Jasper!" I sang in a singong voice. "Whatcha up to?" _

_"Um, Carly I gotta talk to you about something." He said, tension in his voice._

_"Jasper, I'm Carrie. Are you-?" _

_"Just meet me at The Swirl and Twirl right away Carol." He said cutting me off. The line went dead, and my vision became slightly blurred._

_I wiped my eyes, put on a coat of fresh mascara, and drove to The Swirl and Twirl, the local Ice Cream shop on Jukebox Bulevard._

_I parked my car, and stepped out into the golden sunshine. My eyes scanned the crowd, and finally I found the one I was looking for. Jasper._

_I hurried over to him, sitting across from him at a brown picnic table that was slowly fading and losing its color. Jasper was sucking on a chocolate ice cream cone as if he were 5 years old all over again._

_"Carly, we need to talk." He said, slurping his cone._

_"Jasper, I'm Carrie!" I exclaimed knocking his cone onto the picnic table. His eyes flickered to the cone to me, like trying to decide which was more important._

_He took a deep breath. "Its not working Carol."_

_"I'm CARRIE. Are you cheating on me Jasper?" I asked fresh tears sliding down my face. So much for the mascara._

_He took another deep breath. "Yes." _

_I leaned back. "Thats why you got the names wrong." _

_"Yes. And I've found this wonderful new girl. Her names Alice Brenden, shes got amazing brown eyes and jet black hair and-"_

_I couldnt take any more of it. I got up from the picnic table and walked away. Into the car. Drove away. Completley._

_-end of flashback-_

Jasper didnt know. He didnt know I was pregnant. I didnt either. I had only found out the next day, sobbing and crying on the bathroom floor of my apartment. Not a shoulder to cry on. Nobody who cared. At least I thought people cared. They just werent around.

_-flashback-_

_I paced on the black and white tile of my bathroom floor, waiting for 2 minutes to be over._

_Oh god. I couldnt believe this. I could be..._pregnant.

Stupid girl. Stupid stupid stupid. Having unprotected sex and then having the boyfriend break up with you in 60 seconds at the local Ice cream parlor. _I thought as I paced._

_The egg timer sounded, and I looked up from my feet. I dashed over to the sink, were the pale pink pregnancy tests were placed._

_"One. Two. Three." I counted silently. I flipped over all three of the tests, all having all little plusses on them. _

_I broke down sobbing, thinking of what to tell Jasper. He had a girlfriend now. I couldnt tell him. No, I'd raise this baby on my own. Carries baby. My baby._

_I smiled at the thought_

_-end of flashback-_

"Care bear?" Gina asked from her position on the couch. "You okay?"

I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell her all of the things that have happened. I wanted to dron on and on about Jasper. But I didnt. I just stuck with a simple answer. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff is all." I lied, forcing a weak smile.

* * *

**A/N: And theres that :) Let me know what I think, reviews make me happy! :D **


	19. Dates & Dreams

**A/N: Terribly Sorry I havent been updating :) Im on SB this week so I'll update as much as I can :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephie Meyerie owns it allie!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"So then, I like saw my dad at the counter of the diner!" Lauren said trying to make her voice sound dramatic. Gasps were heard around the room. I rolled my eyes.

My phone buzzed and I got up to see who the text was from. I flipped open my phone to see incredibly tiny letters, in black font with a clip art picture of a rose next to it.

_Dont look down or you might fall-in love._

_-E_

E? Who the hell was E? I jogged inside to see if anybody could clairfy who E is.

"Hey guys?" I asked settiling down in a brown patched up armchair.

"Yeah?" Everyone asked, turning their heads to look at me in the armchair.

"Some random pervert just texted me this, and signed it E." I said holding up the phone.

Ginas mouth hung open. "Thats from Edward stupid! Its the hint for your date!" She screamed loudly. I seriously think some birds flew out of their tree.

This took a moment to proccess in my brain. E=Edward. I might fall,but fall in love. "Ohhhhh!" I said, smacking my head. "I'm so stupid." I giggled.

"No your not." Carrie said softly with a reasurring smile.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song, because you asked for it, cause you need one, you see!"_

My heart lept. I had secretly saw Edwards phone on the table a night or two ago, and took it, putting my number in. I put his number in my cell to, making that his ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to maintain the joy and pride that swelled up inside my heart.

"Bella? Hey-its Edward." Edward.

"Hold on one second Edward!" I cried, placing the phone on the table. I jumped up and down, squealing so many times. "Ok, I'm back." I said trying to be casual.

"You okay?"

"Yeah-why did are you calling me?" I asked, wondering why the most goregous man in the state -possibly the whole country- would be calling _me. _A smalltown girl, with basically 2 BFFs from Forks. Alice and Rose.

"Do you want me to hang up?" He asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"No no!" I exclaimed so loudly, the girls inside were turning their heads. "Just- ugh."

"Just what?"

"You ask to many questions."

He chuckled. "Did you get my text?" He asked.

"Defenitly!" I squealed. "So um, falling in love aye?" I asked suddenley getting nervous.

"Yeah-do you think thats corny? I mean theres all these girls on here and its just really stressful trying to pick one.."

"No, no! Its perfect!" _Just like you. _I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked, his tone as sharp as a thousand white knives.

"Nothing!" I said, swatting myself on the arm for muttering about how perfect he was while we were still on the phone. I couldnt blame myself, he was goregous.

"So- see you tonight?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"You bet." I smiled at the fact that Edward wanted me. He wanted to go on a date with me. I couldnt wrap my head around that fact.

"Bye Bella." He said softly.

"Bye Edward." I smiled as I hung up. I danced around the graden, to no music. It started to rain, and I didnt care. I could stay out there all night without stopping, but apparently my phone couldnt. I sighed and trudged inside.

I opened the glass door without a struggle, and put my phone on the coffee table.

I yawned, stretching out my arms in the process. "Well, I'm tired. Night night everyone!"

A chorus of 'night bella's were heard across the room. I waved g'night and walked into the hallway of my room. I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor.

I'm going on a date with Edward. He wants me to love him. That'll be easy. Hes goregous,hes funny, hes smart, hes kind, hes...amazing. Whats more to like? I hugged myself, finally realizing that I better step up to the plate and get on my game if I really want Edward. The last thing that will happen is that I'll get voted off. Nooo, we cant have that happen. But what if I do get voted off? I asked myself climbing into my bed. "I'll scream and cry and never talk to any of my friends again." I answered myself simply out loud. I shut off the light, my thoughts wondering about what would happen tommorow night with Edward...

***********

_"Edward no! You dont understand!" I screamed desperatley clawing at the limo window. "No, no, Edward no!" _

_He shook his head. "You dont understand either Bella. Your friends daring you to come on the show is no way to meet good people and get married."_

_"Edward I love you! I love you more than anything Edward! Dont do this to me! I love you!" I said tears pouring down my face. He chuckled as a blonde with a too tight dress came over, showing an icky amout of cleavage._

_"Hey Eddie." She said in a low husky tone. I regignized her as Lauren. _

_More tears. "Hey Lauren." He said his voice husky also. They started making out, just like that._

"Bella? BELLA WAKE UP!" Gina said shaking me insanley. "Jeez, stop screaming about Edward leaving you! Your date is today! He never left you!" It was just a dream. Thank god.

* * *

**A/N: Worst cliffy ever. Forgive me? LOL Reviews make me happy!**


	20. The Phone Call

**A/N: 210 REVIEWS! Never ever thought I'd get that many. Ill try to update twice today, but I might go to a sleepover l8er but idk yet :) To thank u, heres a drama filled chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I dont even own Edward OR Bella on the Bacholer :( DARN IT! **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"I'm up I'm up, JEEZ GINA!" I cried swinging the blankets over the side of the bed. My hair stuck to my face and my face was damp. "Was I crying at all last night?" I asked Gina, attempting to comb out my hair with my fingers.

"Yeah-buckets and buckets. Jeez I'm surprised, your pillow isn't soaked!" Gina exclaimed, turning over the pillow multiple times, trying to find a damp spot.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you would cry too if you had a dream that Edward didn't give you a rose and he chose Lauren instead." I laughed.

"True."

"But what do you think that means?"

"Well what exactly happened in your dream Isabella?" Asked Gina, sitting on the bed indian style, extending her hand out to me with a hairbrush microphone. "Were live on the Dr Phil show."

I laughed. "Well Phil," I started off sarcasticly. Gina shot me one of her famous death looks. "Well, I was in the black limo that takes people home, and I was clawing at the window-"

"How ladylike." Gina snorted.

"At least I'm not bald." I retorted. "ANYWAYS, I was clawing at the window and crying screaming that he made a mistake, and he told me I didnt understand, and-"

"Didnt understand what?"

"QUIT INTERUPPTING!" I screamed. "He said '_You dont understand either Bella. Your friends daring you to come on the show is no way to meet good people and get married'._

"Wait- so someone dared you to go on here?"

"Yeah my best friends, Alice and Rosalie."

Gina kept silent for a moment. "I better go eat some breakfast." She said getting up off the bed and walking into the kitchen.

_'Cause your hot then your Cold, your yes then your no, your in then your out your up then your down!'_

I flipped open my phone immediatly. "Alice." I said, finding relief that I could finally talk to my best friend who I havent talked to in a week.

"No, Jasper." Jasper said.

"Oh."

"Bella dont hang up! Alice is in the shower and I had to snag her phone to call you."

"Pervert." I murmed. "What do you want Jasper?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you know Carrie?"

My eyebrows furred together. "Yeah...Why?" I asked sitting back down on the matress.

He sighed. "Can I talk to her? Just for a little while? Please?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Fine." As if on cue, Carrie walked into the room with her pajamas.

"G'morning Bells." She yawned, stretching her arms out wide.

"Oh! Carrie, someones on the phone for you!" I said handing her the phone. A puzzled look came across her face.

**Carries POV**

I yawned. "G'morning Bells." I said stretching out my arms for effect.

"Oh! Carrie someones on the phone for you!" Bella said excidetly, handing me the phone. I must have looked puzzled, because Bella mouthed the word 'Jasper' to me.

"H-h-h-hello?" I asked sitting down next to Bella on the matress.

"Carrie. Its me. Jasper Hale." A male voice said from the other end.

"J-Jasper?" I asked, speechless. "Why are you calling me? You dumped me at Swirl and Twirl remember?" I snapped, suddenley getting my words back.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I know what you are."

"Well I'm not a vampire if thats what your thinking." I hissed.

"No! Your _pregnant._" He whispered the word 'pregnant' and said it like it was the most nastiest swear word you could ever hear. "What are you gonna do?"

"Me? Jasper this is your baby too!" I sneered, getting up off the bed and walking through the living room, and into the gezibo.

"But I have a girlfriend!" He said stupidly.

"Well too damn bad Jasper!" I screamed tears threatining to slide down my pink cheeks.

He sighed. "Just give it up for adoption or something. Get and abortion."

"NO JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! Unlike you, I actually care about other people besides myself."

"Whatever Carrie. I gotta go. I wanna join my girlfriend in the shower."

"Your such a perv." I said hanging up. I wiped a tear from my face and walked inside.

**BPOV**

"Everything alright?" I asked Carrie as she walked back inside.

"N-n-no!" She blubbered, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Shhh Sweetie. I think Its time to talk to Edward about this. Theres a rose ceromony tonight, talk to him tonight Ok?" I said rubbing little circles on her back.

She nodded. "I'm just afraid that he'll vote me off."

"Hes not that shallow sweetie."

She laughed. "Your right." She paused. "But what if he is?!" She wailed.

"He isnt trust me. He got me vanilla cake on my birthday with a candle. And a rose. And if thats not sweet I dont know what is." I smiled. "Cmon lets go get some breakfast." And with that, we both walked into the kitchen, smiles on our faces acting like Jasper never called.

* * *

**A/N: That was the worst cliffy ever! OMG! *runs and hides* So, I'm planning this out alot, but not that this is close to finishing but who would like a sequal? By a show of hands, put em up! Ok since I cant see your hands, reviews would be nice :)**


	21. More than Just Mono

**A/N: Dont kill me. *hides* DONT THROW TOMATOES EITHER! I'm sorry I havent updated. School is hard :) Heres a nice drama filled chapter for you :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns EVERYTHING ON PLANET EARTH! (exepct...*names everything on earth expect her house, her characters, and her pets...haha.)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Butterflies were clawing at my insides. I was about to burst with excitement. I might fall in love. With Edward. Why couldn't it be fucking 3:00 already? Well technically it was. Yeah, 3 am. I was so tired I couldve' passed for a zombie. My hair was knotted, my voice was groggy, and I had bags under my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to get some of the knots out. It ' work. I sighed, and decided a nice long shower would do me good. I pulled on my pink bunny slippers, and my pink, green, and white striped robe, and tiptoed into the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone up.

I reached the bathroom, and surprisingly, I hadn't tripped once. Now that's an accomplishment. At least for me. I turned the doorknob, and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower without hesitation, and slipped off my pajamas. I stepped into the scalping water, and let it relax my muscles. I reached for my shampoo, and poured a glob of it into my hand, massaging the shampoo into my scalp. It was the first time in a while I felt calm. Well-besides when I was with Edward

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 8 am when I woke up. I mustve gotten out of the shower, and back into bed, but I didnt remember doing so. My hair was damp, and I was back into my pajamas, my slippers at the foot of the bed. I yawned, got up, and looked in the mirror. I didnt look like a zombie like I did earlier, but It was a tie between Dracula and a zombie. I was so pale, my light brown hair looked black against my skin.

Just at that moment, Gina walked into the room. "Hey Sleepy head." She toussled my hair.

I coughed. Then sneezed. "Hey." I said groggily.

Gina cocked her head. "Are you sick? Because your nose is red and you sound tired."

"I am." I coughed. "I mean, tired."

Gina raised her eyebrows. "You should see a doctor, Bella."

"No way! I cant be sick! Tonights my date with Edward!" I cried, sending me into a coughing _fit_.

"Go back to bed Bella. Go!" She pointed towards the bed.

"Going Mom." I teased. I settled back in bed and drifted off into sleep.

************

The next time I woke up, I heard a faint, _beep, beep beep. _My eyes fluttered open, only to see a bunch of wires attached to my arm. "Wh-Where am I?" I managed, coughing again.

All of the girls from the show turned away from the window and looked at me. All except Lauren. "Bella!" Carrie cried, running towards my bed. "Your in the hospital."

"Why?" I croaked.

"You have the swine flu Bella." Carrie cooed.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around eagerly for a clock.

"6:30 pm." Carrie said biting her lip.

Tears filled my eyes. "What-What about my date with Edward?"

She shrugged. The doctor walked in. She had big blue eyes, and dark hazel hair. "Hello Bella, I'm doctor Lani."

"Hi." I said scanning her up and down.

"Bella, you have the swine flu." She said calmly, sitting down at the foot of my bed. "And, I'm afraid." She sighed. "You cant participate in the show anymore."

Hot tears poured down my face. "No! No! I love Edward! No! This cant be happening! I love him! No!" I cried, fighting all the nurses trying to hold me down. "I'll get better! I promise!"

She chuckled. "Bella, you cant promise to get better."

"What about Edward? Is he here? Does he care?" I asked my head against my pillow, more tears pulsing down my cheeks.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen is here. Would you like to see him?" Dr. Lani asked, getting up off my bed.

"Alone please." I said eyeing everyone else in the room.

"Send him in!" A blonde nurse said.

I closed my eyes, and my life flashed before my eyes. Not that many people have died from Swine Flu, right? I'll get better. I promised my self.

Edward walked into the room, carrying a bunch of Get Well Soon! baloons, and a bouqet of red roses. "Hey you." He smiled that heart melting smile.

"I love you." I said, not caring what he grin faded. He let go of the baloons. He dropped the roses. "Great now I'm some kind of freak. I hate this!" I screamed, burying my head in my hands. "Kill me now Edward!" I screamed.

"No Bella." He said firmly. " I love you too."

I looked up from my hands. My expression shocked. "If you die, I'm coming with you." He smiled that crooked smile I loved so damn much.

* * *

**Ahahaha! Yay! Cliffy!! Haha! So extremeley sorry I didnt update! Like I said, school is hard!! Bella will get better, I promise! Pinky Swear! Please, I only did this to keep people reading. If it was all fluff and no drama, how boring would that be? Another update will be out about June 23rd or earlier, I wont take 6 weeks again, I totally promise! :) Reviews make me happy! And you wouldnt want a sad teddy would you? Thought not! :) :) :)**


	22. Afterthought

**A/N: You guys are so blech! You actually thought that I'd let Bella keep the swine flu. Silly reviewers! (: Dont worry- things will turn around.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my blue and white popsicle socks. :D **

* * *

**BPOV**

I shot up in bed like a bullet. My legs were tangled in the sheets, and my hair was a haystack. My head thrashed around, looking for a white room. All I found was a blue room with 2 matteress a closet, a dresser, and a bathroom. I was safe. I wasnt in the hospital.I didnt have Swine Flu.

"It was a dream." I coaxed myself. I paused, reconsidering. "No. Nightmare." I looked at the clock. It was 6:12 pm. I figured I couldnt go back to sleep, so I forced myself out of bed. I swung my legs over the mattress, my feet feeling around on the carpet trying to find my pink bunny slippers. I located them, and slipped them on, pulling on my navy blue bathrobe out of the closet on my way out of the room. My feet lead me to the kitchen, the stainless steal appliances feeling oddly welcoming, unlike the white room I had in my dream. I absentmindedley opened the fridge, scanning the shelves of fruit, vegtables, and dairy. I grabbed a box of orange juice- no pulp- and poured a glass of it and sat down at the kitchen table. I couldnt seem to put the dream out of my mind. The white walls seemed haunting-almost real. The only bright side of the dream was Edward saying he loved me. _Buzz buzz. _My phone startled me, sending my me ten feet into the air. I pulled my phone out of my pajama pants pocket, reading the text I got.

_Bells, _

_I'm pregnant! Sorry for texting so early, I'm just so excited. _

_Rose_

My eyes scanned over the text. Rose was pregnant. I mentally cheered and made a note to call her tonight after the rose ceramony. Hah, Rosalie, rose ceramony. Funny. I sipped my orange juice, the dream popping back into my mind. Me getting swine flu in a dream, what did that mean? I had no idea, but hey, its not like I'm physic, right?

I looked at the clock over the sink. It was 7:30 now. The floorboards creaked, and I turned around to see Carrie dashing into the bathroom, looking green. I chuckled, and got up, abandoning my orange juice on the table. I rushed into the bathroom, only to find Carrie bent over the toilet, puking. I held her hair back reluctant, watching her puke. "Gross." I whimpered, my gaze scanning over the small bathroom. I remembered when I was crying on the toilet about Rene, and when Edward first kissed me.

"Thanks." Carrie said, turning around. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and she grabbed a blue cup off of the sink.

"Thats what friends are for." I smiled.

"Your dates tonight." Carrie said, dumping the remaining water in the sink.

"Yup. I have nothing to wear though." I remembered when Alice and Rosalie had volunteered to do my makeup the night of the meeting. Ah the memories.

Carrie laughed. "Well you better find something."

"Yeah." I said, my voice trailing off. I suddenley felt a pang of guilt for missing out on everything, maybe even Renes last moments....

:-:-:

The next time I was face to face with a clock it was 9:45. I decided to call Alice to see what I should wear. I dialed the number I have memorized for years, and hit send.

Alice picked up on the second ring, her voice sounding flat. "Hello?" She yawned.

"Alice!" I squealed. I hadnt talked to her in weeks, and she should at least be excited to talk to me.

"Oh Hi Bella." She said in monotone.

"I need something to wear." I said, leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Ok!" She chirped, instantly perking up.

"Im thinking low rise, dark wash cuffed jeans, with tons of bangles, and a dark blue tank top, with dark blue converse?" I asked, seeking approval.

"Hair?" She asked.

"It'd be up in a high ponytail." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Makeup?" She wondered. I wondered if this was some kind of 'clothing showdown'

"Light pink lip gloss, no sparkles, with a touch of mascara, waterproof of course." I said.

"I approve." She exclaimed. "Finally, one outfit you chose on your own!"

"Yayyyy!" I said with fake excitement.

"So hows my best friend?" Asked Alice. I heard various clanging sounds around her.

"Alice are you cooking breakfast?" I giggled.

"With Jaspers help of course. And you didnt answer my question." Alice said, laughing. I could here laughing in the background, and I wondered if it was Jasper laughing.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I said.

"Everyones here. Except the folks." Alice continued. When she said, 'the folks' it meant, Carlisle and Esme, Charlie Renee, and Phil, and Kathy and John Hale.

"Can I talk to Emmett? I wanna talk to the Daddy-to-be." I chuckled.

"Hes playing Xbox. I'll tell him to call you later. Around 9 ok?"

"Thats fine. I gotta go, Love you!" I yawned, still a bit tired from the nightmare.

"Love you more." She challenged.

"Bye bye." I said as I hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and headed for my room. I dug through my closet until 10, finally finding that navy blue tank top I've been saving forever.

I slipped the outfit on, making my way towards the kitchen, my stomach growling for lunch, since all I had for breakfast was a glass of orange juice in a Goofy mug. Everyone was up by now, sitting around the dining room table, eating pancakes or reading the newspaper.

A sudden flurry of butterflies rushed into my stomach as a thought occured to me: Only 5 hours till I get to see Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Bella and Edwards date! Woo hoo! **

**Reviewers get to hide in the bush and watch during ExB's date!**

**(I'll update on Tuesday, A is for Angels birthday, and my last day of school! (:)**


	23. No its just Old Man Jenkins

**A/N: Im mean. I know :( I promised Id update on Tuesday but I didnt. Here it is....along time later! :) This is immensly dedicated to A is for Angel because it was her birthday and I missed it. All those reviewers say happy (belated) birthday! I command you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this laptop im working on! mwahahaha! :D**

* * *

**12:23 PM ,Bachelor House Los Angeles, California.**

**BPOV**

"Lunchie lunch lunch time!" I called from the kitchen, putting a variety of sandwhiches on plates and tossing them onto the dining room table. Immediatly, like a swarm of bees, all of the 14 girls came rushing into the dining room, gobbling up their sandwhiches.

I put my hands on my hips as I watched them all swarm around the food. "Wow." I snickered.

I sat down at the table next to Kate and Gina, snarfing down my ham and mustard sandwhich.

Just as I was about to take a bite, a glob of mustard flew out of the sandwhich and landed on the tank top. "NOOOO!" I screamed, grabbing a napkin from the table, attempting to get the stain out.

I sighed. "Its not use." I said throwing the crumpled up napkin on the table.

"Bella do you still have those black skinny jeans?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking down at my converse.

"What about the black and white sailors top with the bow on the cleavage line?" Angela asked, taking a sip of milk.

"Yep."

"And the white converse??" She said, putting the milk glass down with a small 'clink'.

I nodded, wondering what this had anything to do with getting mustard on my date shirt.

"Perfect outfit." She smirked, watching my reaction. I gasped.

"I love you!" I said, scurrying into the bedroom, throwing the old clothes into the hamper and pulling on the new ones.

Before I knew it, it was 2:55 and I found myself counting down the minutes on the couch with Carrie and Angela.

I checked my white watch. "5 minutes, 3 seconds." I said.

The Tv was turned onto Spongebob, the silly characters dancing along to the F.U.N song, but nobody was really watching it. Personally, my eyes were glued to the door waiting for that honk that came from the limo.

A faint honk, echoed in the room. "HE'S HERE!" I screamed, jumping off the couch and smoothing my hair.

"No its just Old Man Jenkins." Said Carrie, motioning toward the Tv were an old guy was driving an old jalopy that sounded alot like a regular car horn.

I groaned.

"1 minute, 5 seconds." I said, smoothing out my outift, my eyes still super glued to the door.

"43 seconds!" Angela squealed.

As soon as the countdown got to 10 seconds, if youd just walked into the room you'd swear it was New Years Eve and the ball was about to drop.

A horn blasted out side, and my attention turned to the Tv just to make sure it wasnt that stupid old man again. It wasnt. I squealed.

"Bye guys!" I said. I blew air kisses, and I tried to stop myself from doing a victory dance before getting into the limo.

The limo was like I remembered when I almsot got send home. That ran chills up my spine. The limo smelt like cocoa butter, and the seats were comforatble and warm. There was a mini fridge toward the back, and all these cool buttons I was afraid to touch on one side of the window.

It was about a ten minute drive from the house to the place. It was a huge canyon with a bridge going all the way across it. A river bed lied at the bottom of the caynon. I ran my hand over the bridge railing as I crossed it, afraid to look down. Standing on the other side of the bridge was Edward, that damn, sexy crooked smile plastered on his lips.

"Hey beautiful." he said, his voice as smooth as velvet.

I blushed ten colors darker than my original pigment. "Hi." I squaked.

"You ready to bunjee jump?" He asked, reaching out for my hand. My heart practically stopped. I had always been clumsy, and bunjee jumping would just be like me everyday. Falling. Except I would be attacted to a bunjee cord jumping off a bridge down into a canyon.

"Yeppers!" I tried my best to be excited, after all, I could sue this place if I fell right?

He grabbed my hand, and we swung them together as we walked over the bridge.

In the middle of a bridge was a little building, with an office inside of it.

A plastic woman that looked to be in her 30's was at a desk writing with a red pen on some paper. "Ah Mr. Cullen." she said smiling, showing her all too white teeth. She shuffled around on her desk, obviously trying to find something. She pulled what looked like a contract from one of the desk drawers and handed one to each of us.

"This just explains that you cant sue us if you die or get injured." She smiled.

"Damn it." I cussed under my breath. I read it over quickly, and scrawled my name were the secretary had marked.

The secretary walked across the room, opening a cupporod marked 'HELMETS.' She took out a hot pink, and a jet black one, handing me the pink one and Edward the black one.

"You guys can head out to the deck, and Tom and Jim will be out there waiting for you." She pointed to a glass door, were outside you could see two men laughing and joking around.

"Thanks Jillian." He smiled his crooked smile. We walked, hand and hand out of the room and onto the deck.

"Ah, you must be Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." One of the guys said. He had a black Sabers hat on , with black converse and dark wash jeans.

I blushed. "Thats us." Edward smiled and winked at me, before I could cut in.

"Alrightie, so what your going to do, is your going to be strapped in very tight, to this cord. Your feet will be also strapped in tightly to these shoes." He pointed to the ground were one pair of black soles of a shoe was. _**(A/N: That didnt make sense much, but its basically just the platform of the shoe with no coating. :])**_

"But theres only one cord." I blurted.

Tom and Jim looked at each other and smiled. "This is how you guys will jump." He motioned toward a bulky Tv on a red pinic table were it showed a boy and a girl wearing helmets, practically on top of each other, jumping off of the deck and plunging below.

"Oh." I mumbled, embarresed.

As soon as we were strapped in, sixteen million butterflies burst into my stomach.

"Ready?" Tom shouted, giving us a thumbs up.

I nodded, scared to death at this moment.

"1....2......3.....JUMP!!" Jim shouted

And then me and Edward flew off of the deck and went spiraling downwards toward the cool icy water.


	24. Good night

**A/N: Sorry! Hehe! I was finishing up reading Stop, Drop, and Roll, by Bronzehairedgirl620. Go read it, seriously, Personally I think its better than Twilight. (AND TWILIGHT IS MY BIBLE!) And this chapter is dedicated to two people. Dolphin231 and twilghteroxuresox! They rock! Go check out their stories, their like AMAZING! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my Aero slippers that are so damn comfortable.**

* * *

**_Bunjee Jumping, Los Angeles, California. 3:52 PM._**

BPOV

I screamed. Not only because I was inches away from drowning in a river on national telivison, but that Edward was holding me tightly against him. Dumb lungs, I couldnt breathe. I looked back at Edward, and he was chuckiling, my favorite smile plastered on his lips. I think, maybe, I was falling in love with him. We plunged toward the freezing water once more, and we were pulled upward towards the platform.

Breatheless, I loosened my grip on Edward, dizzily stepping onto the platform, staring at Edward. "That was great." I grinned.

He nodded. "I want to try one thing..Dont move." He leaned forward, my heart beating millions of miles per hour.

His lips touched mine. His lips were soft, and smooth. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds. Personally, I wanted to take him right there and then, but that wouldnt be appropriate for the audience.

We pulled back, me gasping for breath, him a crooked smile on his face. "Wow." I said, dazzled. "You dazzle me." I said stupidly, not thinking.

He chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you should have, my brain is just not functioning normally today." I said, mentally hitting myself.

He lauged again. "Does it usually do that?"

"Only when I'm around you." I breathed, my heart beat getting faster and faster.

For a second, it seemed like I could see into his soul with his liquid emerald eyes.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I wish this date could be longer." He said, running his hands through his bronze hair.

"Its not stupid." I said. I smiled at the fact that he wanted to spent more time with me.

"Maybe...Maybe we could, go out to dinner?" He asked, looking at his feet.

"Tonight?" I squaked.

"Sure why not?" He asked, looking at my maroon face.

"I...um...okay.." I smiled.

"Let's go." He smiled that damn sexy crooked smile, grabbed my hand and led me to the limo.

**~*~**

Dinner with Edward had been amazing. Now all the butterflies from earlier were replaced with butterflies for the rose ceromony tonight. Sure he would give me a rose, he wanted to spend more time with me, right?

Wrong. Maybe he did that to everybody. By now, I was hypervenalating. There was nothing to keep me occupied in the house. So, even though the rose ceronomy was 2 hours away, I started to do my hair and makeup. I didnt think I was sane tonight. I usually had a conniption fit whenever Alice said she would do my makeup early.

_Buzz Buzz._

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall text.

_Bell-lalalala! Its kareoke night at Cindy's Bar & Grill. I'll send pictures. Emmetts singing barbie girl right freakin funny! Can't wait to see you. XOXOX-Alice_

I swalloed the lump that was forming in my throat. _Dont be a baby, Bella_. I reminded myself. _You'll see her in 2 or sooner._

2 weeks. Another lump. In 2 weeks I would find out if I were here or not. I would find out if Edward loved me or not.

I sighed as I slipped on my dress- a white knee length dress with black bow tied around the waist and black floral designs on it- and started to apply my makeup.

Time passed by sluggishly as I applied my makeup. I was going for a smoky look- not to much and not to little.

Finally, Finally, it was 9:00;; time for the rose ceromony. All of the girls were lined up, ready to go.

Edward picked up a red rose, probably thinking carefully of the final four girls he was going to chose.. "Lauren." Lauren giggled, and put a huge smirk on her face as she walzted down to Edward.

She winked at him, took the rose, and came back to us. I stuck my tounge out at her. She stuck her tounge back at me.

"Jessica." I didnt even notice he picked up a rose. And why,why, why was the devil and her minion getting picked tonight? Only 2 girls left. Oh God, I hoped I was one of them.

He picked up the third one. "Angela." My heart dropped. Now, It was either me or Carrie. Couldnt be both.

He picked up the final one, this one red. "Bella." He wore that damn sexy crooked smile when he said my name. I sighed with relief, walking down toward Edward.

I took the rose, mumbiling a thank you before heading back toward the girls.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so Im getting _VERY _bored with this story, and it will only have like 5 chapters plus the epilouge and Thank You note. The sequal will be up after that, and then the sequal will be one of those stories were you dont have to read the first one to understand the second one. After I finish this I am going to keep it up for a couple of months, then delete it. I am very proud of this story though, dont get me wrong. OH, and before I forget, there a poll up on my page, please vote, I really mean it. I need to figure out which story to write next, and if you vote I'll post another chapter in 2 days :D **

**If you have any ideas for the sequal, tell me! :D**


	25. Your WHAT!

**A/N: Okay, this is NOT going to be the last chapter. There **_**is **_**going to be one after this, and you'll see why. The sequel won't come out for a while though. Sorry. I don't like Twilight as much as I used to. But, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. :3 Like, sorry x100000. And I'm making this uber long! AND I'm team Jacob now! **** Here it goes! **

**BPOV**

I smiled as I straightened the last piece of hair on my head. I hummed a tune of a love song as I unplugged the straightener. _Because tonight will be the night that he will fall for me for the first time, he better not change his mind, because I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. _I sang aloud, changing the lyrics a bit. Memories from our last date floated through my head as I put away the straightener. I danced into my room I shared with Lauren, jumping and landing on the bed. As excited as I was, I was nervous. A bunch of _what if?_ questions drifted through my head.

_What if he chooses Lauren? _ I snorted. "Like that'll happen."

_What if the ring is ugly? _I rolled my eyes at my ignorance. "Who cares?" I mumbled to myself.

_What if he thinks __**I'm**__ ugly? _ "I look fine." I reassured myself.

I stood up from the bed, smoothing the covers. The dress I had picked was hanging in the closet. It was long and daffodil-yellow. I opened the closet door, and gazed at the dress. It was perfect. I fingered the fabric as I pictured the ring on my finger. The vision was shattered as Lauren waltzed into the room wearing hardly anything, carrying sixteen bags full of clothing.

I laughed, and pointed to the bags. "Is Abercrombie and Fitch going out of business or something?"

She laughed. "Well Bella, some of us in this world have money. And we like to spend it! Get it? Got it? Good!" She put the bags down on her bed, and walked out of the room.

"People like you are the reason why we have middle fingers!" I hollered as I stuck mine up.

I checked the clock for the millionth time.

Fifteen minutes, and I could start heading toward the studio.

Fifteen minutes, and I would know my fate.

Fifteen minutes, and I would (hopefully!) be engaged.

Fifteen minutes, and I would know if I had wasted my time on this show or not.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. A trait I had picked up from Edward. Oh god, I hope he picked me. I took my dress off of the hanger and brought it into the bathroom. I stripped of my other clothes, and pulled the silky fabric over my head. I looked at myself in the full length mirror that was hanging on the door. If only Renee could see me now.

-_Flashback_-

_I smiled as I dialed the familiar number for home_. _When nobody answered, I simply just tried Renee's cell. After nobody had answered any of their phones, I called Charlie. _

"_Hey Dad, um is Mom okay?" I asked twirling a strand of my frizzy hair._

_He sighed. "She's worse, Bells. They found a tumor in her brain."_

_My heart nearly stopped. "Is she okay? I mean aside from the tumor and everything? Is she going to survive? Daddy I'm scared!" I sounded like a little girl, but I didn't care. _

"_They're saying she has a year to live, and she has to be under constant supervision at the hospital." He said._

_The tears started to pour down my face. "Daddy." I whimpered._

_-End of flashback-_

Tears were almost in my eyes. Lauren knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I asked. My voice cracked.

"Um, can I like, use the bathroom?" She whined.

"I don't know, can you?"

"Let me in, you butt cheek."

"Great comeback." I unlocked the door and stepped out.

I walked back into my room, thinking about Edward. _"He's like an Indian Summer, in the, middle of winter, like a hard candy with a, sur-prise center, How can I, get better, if I have, the, best?" _I sang out loud, my favorite Katy Perry song.

Lauren walked into the room, my jaw dropped. She had a floor length, chocolate brown dress on. Compared to her, I was a stinky hobo on the streets of New York City living in a refrigerator box, snacking on moldy bread and expired Orange Juice, and she was a supermodel.  
"Uh, nice..um..Dress." I said, looking at my toenails that I had oh so carefully painted the night before, a light pink.

"Nice face." She sneered, sitting on her bed.

"You know what Lauren?" I asked looking up at her.

"What?" she asked, rifling through her Abercrombie and Fitch bags.

"Can we at least _try_ to get along? I mean, were the only two girls left in this whole, well, competiton." I said, peering at her through a curtain of ridiculously straight hair.

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged, sending her curly blonde hair onto her chest.

"Lauren?" I asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Hmm." She grunted, pulling on her stilettos.

"I think I love him." I said softly.

"Me too. Well, I definitely do love him. No, thinking, no ifs, ands, or buts. I love him unconditionally." She said, looking into my eyes.

I wish I thought that way. My gaze shifted to the clock above my bed. Twelve Minutes. Twelve minutes, and I'd know everything. I couldn't wait. Seriously, if I was wearing a diaper, I'd be pooping my pants.

I was so nervous. I picked up my phone from my nightstand. I pressed speed dial number 4. Edward.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. I thought I'd hang up, but then I heard that angel like voice.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat. "Edward? Uhm, yeah, its uh, Bella."

He sighed. "Listen, Bella I have to go, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Edward, wait, I have to tell you something." I said, swallowing my fear

"Bella, I really have to go.I'll see you in like, five minutes, okay? Bye."

"Edward, its really important." I persisted.

"Can it wait? The limo's waiting."

"I love you." I blurted out. I took a deep breath. " I know I sound like a hormonal teenage girl right now, but I really do love you. And all of those dates? I didn't cry because they were over, but I smiled because they happened. I really do love you. And I just wanted to let you know that before you choose me, or Lauren. And just please, before you choose, please think back to those amazing dates that we had. We have so much chemistry, Edward. You made me bungee jump." I paused. "And if you don't pick me, then I'll have almost peed my pants for nothing." I laughed nervously. "Please tell me you feel the same way."

"Bella, I- um. I got to go, okay?" He said. I wonder if he was embarrassed.

"Did any of that mean anything to you?" I asked, close to tears.

"It did, Bella, it really did. "I-"

The line went dead.

I flipped my phone closed. This was bull crap.

**EPOV**

I was just about to step out of the door when my phone rang. It was a lullaby I had written for her, and then recorded it on my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, already knowing it was Bella.

"Edward? Uhm, yeah, its uh, Bella." My sweet, angel, Bella.

I sighed. "Listen, Bella I have to go, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Edward, wait, I have to tell you something."She said. She sounded upset. I hated it when she was upset.

"Bella, I really have to go. I'll see you in like, five minutes, okay?" I really thought it was something that could wait, but it really couldn't.

"Edward, its really important. "she persisted.

"Can it wait? The limo's waiting." I sounded like a diva. But what came next, made my heart pound.

"I love you." She blurted. She took a deep breath. " I know I sound like a hormonal teenage girl right now, but I really do love you. All of those dates? I didn't cry because it was over, but I smiled because they happened. I really love you. And I just wanted to let you know that before you choose me, or Lauren. And before you choose, please think back to those amazing dates that we had. You made me bungee jump." I paused. "And if you don't pick me, then I'll have almost peed my pants for nothing." I laughed nervously.

"Bella, I- um. I got to go, okay?" I was at a loss for words. Of course, I loved her too, but-

"Did any of that mean anything to you?" She asked, interrupting me.

"It did, Bella, it really did." I said honestly. "I –"

"Edward, LETS GO!" A production crew manager said, his voice obviously stating I was late.

I hung up.

"Love you too." I finished.

**BPOV**

I looked at the clock. It was time to go.

I swallowed my pride, and walked out of the door.

_After that, hes defenitly going to choose Lauren. I'm an emotional mess. He probably hates me. He probably feels bad for me that my mom is inches away from death. He doesn't care. _I thought, stepping into the limo.

_Just be polite, and don't be rude. Act like you love him, which you do._

The limo ride seemed to last forever, but finally I reached the gazebo where he would (hopefully!) propose to me.

The car door opened, and I stepped out, butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks." I murmured to the producer, who had opened the door for me.

I walked down the path to the gazebo, looking at my feet the whole time, trying my hardest not to trip in 3 inch heels.

I finally reached the gazebo.

Edward took my hand in is.

"Bella." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Edward." I said, looking at my feet.

He took a deep breath. "Bella, your clumsy, funny, witty, beautiful, amazing, caring, nice, and I would hate to let you go."

I smiled, butterflies still in my stomach.

"But I have to." He said, looking at his feet.

My heart dropped. "But, but, but, but." I stuttered like an idiot.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I looked up at him, tears sliding down my face. "Bye Edward." I said, looking up at him for the last time.

My hand slid out of his, and I slowly walked up the path from the gazebo.

I reached the limo, slid in, and started to sob. I reached into my purse, and pulled out my phone.

I dialed Alice's familiar number.

She picked up on the first ring.

"A-Alice?" I sobbed, clutching the phone.

"That bastard! He picked Lauren, didn't he?"

I nodded. Then I realized she couldn't see me. "Y-yeah. He did." I gasped for breath.

"I thought he would pick me." I swallowed. "I really did. I love him, Alice."

"Well, you gotta be careful with love Bella." She sighed. "I gotta go. Carlisle's calling me. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Before I could reply, the line went dead.

Great.

My phone rang.

It was Lauren.

What could she possibly want? She had Edward, she had her perfect little engagement ring, with Edward probably slipping it onto her slim little ring finger on her stupid left hand. She had her stupid money, and her stupid Abercrombie and Fitch bags.

"What, Lauren? What could you possibly want? Edward already picked you, so what? Are you calling me to rub it in my face that I just wasted 2 weeks here, making friends and enemies for no reason at all?"

"No, Bella. I have to tell you something. You know, with us being…nice…and all."She said, struggling on the word _nice._

"Whatever. What do you want? I have things to do." I lied. _Yeah, like cry my eyes out over a stupid dating show that my best friend made me sign up for. _I thought.

"Bella, you have to know there's a reason why Edward picked me over you. Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, I want you to go to Taco Bell and order me a burrito." I said sarcastically. "Tell me, Lauren."

"I'm pregnant."

Whoa.

**A/N: You like? (: 2,000 words! That's like, the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, Jacob is going to come in, in the sequel. And one of my reviewers gave me an idea for the sequel, but I don't know the penname. x3But I will update a lot more, because its SUMMER :D**


End file.
